


La guérisseuse

by Khaleidoscope



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Coulson, F/M, Loki is captivating, Sif as a big sister, badass OC
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleidoscope/pseuds/Khaleidoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selon une légende, les guérisseurs sont des personnes dotées de dons merveilleux, capable de miracle.  Leur existence est une lumière pour l'humanité, la promesse d'un futur lumineux, mais cette lumière est fragile. Les guérisseurs sont rares, ils sont chassés car dangereux pour les peuples ennemis, leur existence est rare. Ils ont la capacité de soigner le corps et l'esprit, de réparer les corps et de réanimer les âmes.<br/>Un jour en Asgard viendra une enfant née d'un père humain et d'une mère déesse, née de l'amour elle sauvera un dieu du mal qui le rongera. La protéger du danger sera une priorité pour sa patrie maternelle. De son cœur naîtra la paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Selon une légende, les guérisseurs sont des personnes dotées de dons merveilleux, capable de miracle. Leur existence est une lumière pour l’humanité, la promesse d’un futur lumineux, mais cette lumière est fragile. Les guérisseurs sont rares, ils sont chassés car dangereux pour les peuples ennemis, leur existence est rare. Ils ont la capacité de soigner le corps et l’esprit, de réparer les corps et de réanimer les âmes.  
Un jour en Asgard viendra une enfant née d’un père humain et d’une mère déesse, née de l’amour elle sauvera un dieu du mal qui le rongera. La protéger du danger sera une priorité pour sa patrie maternelle. De son cœur naîtra la paix.

-Quinze ans plus tôt-

De la lumière ? En pleine nuit ? La petite fille sortit de son lit, elle évita les partis du parquet qui craquait, elle ne devait pas réveiller le couple qui l’avait prise en charge suite à la demande des services sociaux. La petite récupéra sa veste qu’elle mit par-dessus son pyjama, enfila ses converses défraichies et récupéra sa besace et mit une écharpe. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, elle avait l’habitude de sortir à l’insu de ses deux geôliers de tuteurs qui passent leur journée à être complètement ivre.  
La petite fille se mit à courir là où il y eut de la lumière, en arrivant sur les lieux, en pleins milieu de la forêt elle y trouva une femme brune habillé bizarrement, tout en or rouge et noir, elle saignait abondamment au niveau de la cuisse et elle semblait dans les vapes, un bouclier et une épée posée pas trop loin. La petite fille se mit à genou à côté de l’inconnue et se servit des mouchoirs dans son sac pour éponger le sang, et essaya de faire boire la jeune femme et utilisa son écharpe au niveau de la plaie pour tenir le pansement, elle posa ensuite ses mains à cinq centimètres de la plaie et une lumière blanche en émana. N’ayant plus rien à faire la petite resta assise pendant plus d’une heure. Lorsque l’inconnue reprit connaissance elle semblait perdue :

« Tout va bien ! Vous étiez blessée et j’ai fais ce que j’ai pût » Fit la petite fille en gardant une distance de sécurité.  
« Où suis-je ?! »  
« Bah … sur Terre bien sûr ! Vous êtes à Bâton-rouge en Louisiane »  
« Midgard ?! »  
« C’est quoi Midgard ? »  
« le nom de ton monde. Qui es-tu ? »  
« Eden »  
« Eden ? Je suis Lady Sif, je viens d’Asgard. Je te remercie pour tes soins, petite lady, tu es une guérisseuse n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Je ne comprends pas »  
« Tu m’as guérie n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne mérites pas d’être dans un endroit aussi pauvre, où sont tes parents ? »  
« Morts, je vis dans une famille d’accueil »  
« Ils t’ont laissés sortir aussi tard et habillée comme ça ?! »  
« Oh ils ne se préoccupent pas de moi après le deuxième verre »  
« Je te dois la vie Eden de Midgard, à moi de t’aider, en me sauvant tu as fait de nous des alliés, des sœurs selon les lois de mon monde »

-Présent, 15 ans plus tard-

«Putain où j’ai mis mon téléphone … » Murmura Eden, habillée seulement de ces sous-vêtements et d’une chemise d’homme.  
« Il est dans le salon » marmonna l’homme avec qui elle venait de passer la nuit « Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »  
«Clay je te le dis à chaque fois, nous avons un arrangement commun, c’est juste du sexe »  
« ça fait six mois que ça dure ça marche plutôt bien entre nous non ? »  
« ça n’arrivera pas … merde mon père m’a appelé »  
« Phil ? »  
« Qui d’autre ? »  
« Papa ? » Fit Eden en répondant au téléphone.  
« Où es-tu ?! Je t’attends depuis dix minutes »  
« J’arrive ! Je suis dans là dans vingt minutes ! » Fit Eden avant de raccrocher pour s’habiller avec les vêtements de la veille. Elle prit une douche en vitesse, attacha ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon haut puis se remaquilla avant de partir. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, un livreur arrivait au même moment :  
« J’ai un colis pour Clay Dalton »  
« Je vous l’appel » Fit Eden « CLAY TU AS UN COLIS ! » Puis la jeune femme partit.

Elle monta dans son SUV et démarra, dès que la voiture s’élança sur la route, elle reçut un appel de son meilleur ami, étudiant en Histoire et Archéologie, elle accepta l’appel, et la voix de James Knightley retentit dans la voiture :

« Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ? »  
« Je vais bien Jai’, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »  
« Lors de ta dernière expédition pour le SHIELD tu avais bien pris des photos sur un artéfact ? »  
« Jai’ je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas dire le nom de l’agence à voix haute et tu sais très bien que je n’ai pas le droit de te faire partager des détails sur mes missions »  
« Alors pourquoi est-ce que mademoiselle Zoey Williams à le droit à tous les détails ? »  
« Parce que, comme moi, elle est un agent » Soupira Eden.  
« Tu dirais bonjour à papa Coulson de ma part »  
« Il t’a déjà dit de l’appeler Phil, tu sais, la première où tu t’es infiltré chez nous »  
« J’avais onze ans et ton père m’a menacé de me tuer et de faire disparaître mon corps »  
« Il est protecteur »  
« Non tu crois ?! Je me suis toujours demandé comment il a put te trouver »  
« Je ne le sais pas moi-même, bon je dois te laisser, j’essaierai de passer te voir dès que je peux, et bonne chance pour tes examens ! » Fit Eden avant de raccrocher.

Dire qu’Eden avait une vie étrange était un doux euphémisme. Après avoir aidée cette femme il y a de cela quinze, elle s’était retrouvée en plein milieu de Time Square, sans savoir comment elle avait fait le chemin depuis Bâton-Rouge. C’était un homme du nom de Phil Coulson qui l’avait prise sous son aile, lorsqu’elle atteignit l’âge de 12 ans, Phil l’adopta, évidemment, ses dons ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux du Directeur Fury. Seul trois personnes étaient au courant de ses capacités, son père, Fury et Maria Hill. Elle reçut donc très tôt un entrainement au combat rapproché et montra une grande habilitée avec les couteaux au grand damne de Phil qui aurait préféré qu’elle fasse un métier moins dangereux. En plus des couteaux, elle reçut un entrainement pour les interrogatoires, la psychanalyse et le profilage. 

Au fil des années, sa partenaire devint sa meilleure amie, il s’agissait de Zoey Williams une accro des armes à feu ayant une passion pour l’ingénierie. Son autre meilleur ami, James Knigthley, un britannique exilé aux Etats-Unis était un étudiant en histoire, ils étaient devenus amis quand Eden lui avait raconté son passé, et les deux s’étaient trouvés une passion commune vis-à-vis de la mythologie nordique. 

Cependant, une chose dont le SHIELD n’était pas au courant, était les sortes de tatouages dorés et argentés qui envahissaient son dos en des motifs bizarres. Ces tatouages étaient apparus la nuit où Eden avait rencontrée Lady Sif. Depuis ce jour, Eden avait toujours eu l’impression d’être protégée par quelqu’un, une entité invisible. Cette rencontre avait changée sa vie, Eden était vraiment reconnaissant d’avoir été trouvée par Phil et que celui-ci accepta de s’occuper d’elle. Elle était alors devenue Eden Rose Cole Coulson. Lors de son adoption, Phil lui avait donné un deuxième prénom et avait fait en sorte qu’elle garde son nom de famille en plus du sien. Elle avait évité de justesse à une vie horrible, après avoir enchainée trois familles d’accueils.

Finalement Eden arriva au lieu de rendez-vous et aperçue son père qui était assis en terrasse, ses fameuses lunettes de soleil sur le nez :

« Papa ! Pardon pour le retard » Fit-elle alors qu’il l’a prenait dans ses bras.  
« Tu étais encore avec Dalton »  
« Il s’appelle Clay »  
« Ce n’est pas très sain comme relation »  
« Il me permet de me détendre … »  
« Stop ne m’en dit pas plus, je n’ai pas besoin de tout savoir » Rit Phil.  
« Tu es celui qui a amené le sujet » Rit également Eden « Alors pourquoi ce petit-déjeuner, normalement on fait ça le jeudi, tu sais le grand rituel qui dure depuis quinze ans maintenant »  
« Je n’ai pas le droit de voir ma fille quand j’en ai envie ? » Demanda Phill pendant que le serveur leurs amenait à chacun une assiette de pancakes que Phil avait commandé au préalable.  
« Je te connais, tu es réglé comme une horloge donc vas-y, crache le morceau »  
« Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus revoir Clay »  
« Promis » fit Eden en soupirant.  
« Nos scientifiques ont notés des relevés similaires à ceux de la nuit où tu avais rencontrée cette Lady Sif »  
« Tu es en train de me dire que l’on peut prouver ce que j’ai vu cette nuit là ?! »  
« C’est exactement ce que je dis, et c’est pour ça que l’on part dans une heure pour le Nouveau-Mexique »  
« Le Nouveau-Mexique ? »  
« Oui, on y a trouvé une espèce de marteau qui est apparu du jour au lendemain, détraquant les appareils autour, et créant ainsi une excitation dans la région »  
« Tu as des photos de ce marteau ? »  
« Bien évidemment, c’est toi notre experte en mythologie nordique, c’est bien la seule non-dangereuse que tu as acceptée d’étudier »  
« Oh le mignon petit reproche déguisé, tu deviens vraiment très doué ! »  
« Tu m’as bien enseigné »Sourit Phil en lui tendant un dossier.  
« Des nouvelles de l’agent May ? » Demanda Eden en étudiant le dossier.  
« Elle va bien, elle aimerait bien une visite de ta part »  
« Le jour où elle accepterait de m’apprendre sa grande technique »  
« On va pouvoir attendre longtemps alors »  
« M’en parle pas … Bon sang ! Papa sais-tu à qui appartient ce marteau ?! » S’écria Eden avant de se souvenir que c’était confidentiel.  
« Si je le savais je ne t’aurais pas donné le dossier aussi facilement »  
« Sur le marteau il est écrit que si quelqu’un arrive à soulever ce marteau, s’il en est digne se verra attribuer les pouvoirs de Thor ! Papa ce marteau c’est Mjolnir ! »  
« Mjolnir ?! »  
« Le marteau de Thor ! »  
« Thor le dieu du tonnerre ? »  
« Tu m’as écoutée le jour où je t’en ai parlée ?! »  
« Evidemment ! Maintenant tourne la page »

Eden obéit et fut estomaquée en regardant la photo. Sur cette image on y voyait un homme portant une armure bizarre, rappelant un peu celle de Lady Sif.

« Papa … je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu’il s’agit certainement du propriétaire du marteau »  
« Thor ?! »  
« Oui »   
« Donc les aliens existent … »  
« Je ne pense pas que se sont des aliens, se sont des asgardiens »  
« Si tu le dis … »  
« On ne devrait pas se mettre en route ? »  
« Laisse ta voiture ici, un agent viendra la récupérer, on prend Lola »  
Eden et son père montèrent en voiture, le trajet passa rapidement, puis ils rejoignirent rapidement le quinjet où Eden dut se changer en tenue de combat, en prévision de ce qu’il risquerait de trouver.  
« Mais regarder moi ça ! Mini-Coulson ! »  
« Clint ! » Gronda Eden avant de le prendre dans ses bras.  
« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ici ? »  
« Parce que je suis la seule agent de terrain ayant étudié la mythologie nordique ? »  
« ça doit être pour ça » Rit Clint.  
« Des nouvelles de Natasha ? »  
« Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis deux semaines »  
« Et vous ne la reverrez pas toute de suite, maintenant installez-vous » Ordonna Phil.  
« Chef oui Chef ! » Se moqua Eden.  
« Agent Cole … » Fit Phil, professionnel.  
« Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n’avais pas pris le nom Coulson » Commenta Clint.  
« Parce que ça aurait été compliqué » Expliqua Eden.

Finalement le quinjet se posa quelques heures plus tard au Nouveau-Mexique où un camp de fortune avait été installé du marteau, Phil partit interroger et confisqué les appareils d’une certaine Jane Foster. Eden passa sa journée à étudier le marteau, Clint lui criait dessus à travers l’oreillette pour l’obliger à prendre des pauses. Elle avait envie de voir si elle pouvait soulever le marteau mais elle se retint de le faire, elle devait rester professionnel, cependant plus elle s’en approchait, plus ses tatouages semblaient brûler. Dans cet endroit, on ne comptait pas en jours mais en heures, c’est ainsi que plusieurs heures plus tard, un homme blond, l’homme des clichés entra et mit KO plusieurs agents à terre sans peiner, Eden était tapie dans un coin de la salle du marteau invisible, elle l’observa, Phil lui demandait de rester sur ses gardes.

L’homme échoua à soulever le marteau et fut tellement désespéré qu’il se laissa arrêté sans discuter. On l’installa et Phil partit l’interroger, Eden le rejoignit vers la fin de l’interrogatoire. Dès qu’elle entra, Thor braqua son regard sur elle :

« Surveillez-le agent Cole »Ordonna Phil à sa fille.  
« Oui monsieur » Répondit Eden.  
Thor et Eden se regardèrent, elle sentait que l’homme en face d’elle brûlait de lui demander quelque chose :  
« Il paraît que c’est mauvais pour l’esprit de ne pas dire les choses » fit simplement en s’installant face à lui.  
« Vous n’êtes pas comme eux »  
« Merci c’est toujours agréable … »  
« Je ne l’entendais pas comme ça, j’ai une drôle d’impression vous concernant »  
« Dit l’homme se prenant pour un Dieu » Fit Eden, cachant le fait qu’elle était certaine qu’il était bel et bien Thor.  
« Je suis Thor ! Fils d’Odin ! » Rugit l’homme.  
« Vous n’avez pas à vous énerver, nous discutons. Maintenant j’aimerais que vous m’expliquiez quelque chose, si vous êtes Thor, pourquoi n’avez-vous pas réussi à soulever Mjolnir ? »  
« Vous connaissez le nom de mon marteau ?! » S’étonna le « dieu ».  
« J’attends une réponse »  
« Je n’en suis pas digne, j’ai déçu mon père et ma mère »  
« Je vois » Fit Eden avant de recevoir un ordre à travers son oreillette « Je vais devoir vous laisser »  
Il allait le relâcher, son père avait évidemment une idée derrière la tête puisqu’il envoya des agents se poster en centre-ville, au cas où. Eden retourna là où il y avait le marteau et y aperçu un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau, étrangement, personne ne semblait le voir. Elle entra dans la salle et pointa une arme à l’arrière de son crâne :  
« Mettez vos mains sur votre tête et retournez-vous doucement » Ordonna froidement Eden.  
« Vous me voyez ? » Fit l’homme avec un sourire sadique, avant de se retourner.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« ça ne vous concerne pas mortelle ! »  
« Laissez moi deviner, avec Thor dans le coin on a le droit à Loki maintenant ? » Se moqua Eden, espérant le faire réagir.   
« Comment osez-vous me manquer de respect ?! » Fit dangereusement l’homme.  
« Donc j’avais raison, vous vous prenez bien pour Loki » Continua à se moquer Eden. Si elle voulait le faire parler, elle devait taper dans l’orgueil, l’égo peut faire avouer n’importe quoi à l’insu de la personne, et de toute évidence l’homme en face d’elle ne manquait pas d’orgueil. Cependant Eden resta méfiante, elle sentait bien que cet homme était puissant et pouvait être très dangereux si jamais elle ne jouait pas ses cartes de la bonne façon. 

Imperceptiblement, Eden généra un bouclier autour d’elle, elle était tellement heureuse d’avoir des pouvoirs. Elle possédait la capacité de gérer la matière, n’importe quelle matière, la plus difficile à contrôler fut la matière organique puisque cela pouvait lui permettre de contrôler le corps de quelqu’un.

Soudain elle sentit « Loki » lui attraper le cou, elle lui donna un coup dans le creux du coude, lui faisant lâcher son emprise, puis elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre, Loki les téléporta alors tous les deux dans le désert du Nouveau-Mexique. Loki commença à l’attaquer, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu’elle, et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle utilisa donc ses pouvoirs pour bloquer le corps de son assaillant afin de l’envoyer valser à dix mètres. Elle entendait son père crier, lui demandant où elle était, il était fou d’inquiétude. Eden jeta son oreillette et fit apparaître un champ d protection autour d’elle :

« Tiens donc, les midgariens ont un peu évolués, ça ne rendra ta mort que plus douloureuse encore » Fit Loki.

Eden sentit ses tatouages la brûler de plus en plus, puis Loki se recula, hébété pendant une seconde, ce qui permit à Eden de prendre l’avantage, elle sortit un couteau et le lui lança dans l’épaule, faisant ainsi revenir Loki à a la réalité. Loki utilisa alors sa magie pour créer des doubles :

« Ton monde est inutile, c’est dommage que ton potentiel ne soit jamais utilisé »   
« Vous pensez pouvoir me tuer ? J’adorais voir ça » Fit Eden, effrontément, elle a toujours été une tête brûlée, et aujourd’hui était plus le cas que jamais.  
« Tu es différente »  
« Votre frère m’a dit la même chose ! »   
« IL N’EST PAS MON FRERE ! » Hurla Loki « Vous avez compris tout de suite qui nous étions n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Vous croyez être le premier de votre espèce que je rencontre ? » Ricana Eden « Vous dîtes qu’il n’est pas votre frère, alors qu’est-il ? Un ennemi ? Une connaissance ? J’ai étudié votre histoire » Fit Eden en parant un coup de Loki « Vous avez grandit ensemble, seulement vous n’étiez que son ombre n’est-ce pas ? »  
« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Hurla Loki avant de la frapper et de l’envoyer au sol, reprenant sa forme normale avec son armure émeraude, noire et or.  
Eden se releva son corps était douloureux et elle avait la lèvre ensemble, grâce à ses pouvoirs elle se régénéra un peu :  
« Il vous aime et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte hein ? Vous pensez que le seul but de votre vie est de devenir le roi de la Montagne ? Alors vous n’avez rien compris ! »  
« Vous osez me parler d’amour fraternel mais qu’en savez-vous ? Je vois en vous que vous êtes une orpheline, que personne n’a voulu de vous »  
« Cela pourrait faire de nous des semblables, mais contrairement à vous, je refuse la facilité en cherchant la vengeance auprès de ceux qui m’ont pris mes parents. Tous les deux ont nous a offert une seconde chance et vous le savez, puisque vous êtes adopté, tout comme moi ! »  
« Ne prétendez pas que nous sommes similaires, je suis un Dieu ! »  
« Vous êtes un abruti ! Vous pensez ne pas être aimé, et vous voulez que je vous explique pourquoi ? Parce que vous repoussez tout le monde ! Vous voulez tuer votre frère pour prendre sa place, mais même en faisant ça vous n’existerez que dans son ombre, car vous serez son remplaçant ! Vous devriez exister par vous-même, ça vous changerais la vie ! »  
« Et vous analyser tout ça à partir des livres ? » Demanda Loki en arrêtant de se battre, considérant les paroles d’Eden.  
« Les légendes ne sont pas toutes fausses, cependant vous autres, vous n’apprenez jamais les erreurs du passé, j’imagine comment pourrait être la vie des personnes qui ont fait le mauvais choix en ne regardant pas un peu en arrière »  
« Qui êtes-vous ?! » Demanda Loki en attrapant le poignet d’Eden qui s’apprêtait à lui mettre un coup.  
« Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? »  
« Parce que vos paroles résonnent en moi plus qu’elles ne le devraient »  
« Alors vous n’êtes pas si idiot, enfin, vous le seriez moins si vous évitiez de faire tuer votre frère »

Loki regarda alors attentivement la midgarienne qui lui tenait depuis maintenant de longues minutes. Loki eut du mal à admettre qu’elle était magnifique. Elle était grande, les cheveux blonds qui devaient être très longs vu la longueur de sa tresse. Ces yeux étaient bleus nuit et il aurait parié qu’ils y avaient vu des étoiles. Lorsqu’il l’a toucha il sentit une grande chaleur traverser son corps, et il aurait souhaité rester ainsi pour toujours, il se sentait entier comme si toutes les parties de lui étaient enfin réunies :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Une ensorceleuse ? » Demanda Loki avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.  
« Non, lâchez-moi »  
« Non, sinon vous vous enfuiriez »  
« Il y a cinq minutes vous voulez me tuer et maintenant vous me regardez dans les yeux ? Vous êtes soit fou soit bipolaire, j’hésite encore »  
« Je suis Loki …. Fils d’Odin »  
« Je croyais que vous ne vous considériez pas comme son fils »  
« Vos légendes ne sont pas toutes vraies »  
« Mais pas entièrement fausse, vous êtes le dieu du mensonge, comment puis-je croire que vous n’essayez pas de gagner du temps pendant que vous faîtes encore une crasse à votre frère »  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda à nouveau Loki, ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme en face de lui.  
« Eden, Eden Coulson »  
« Comme l’homme qui à tenté d’interroger mon frère ? »  
« C’est mon père »  
« Il n’est pas votre géniteur n’est-ce pas »  
« ça ne fait aucune différence pour moi »  
« Comment est-ce possible ? La recherche de ses origines est primordiale »  
« Pas si vous vous définissez déjà en tant que personne, je n’ai pas besoin de mes parents biologiques pour me dire qui je suis, et ça, c’est l’une des grandes différences entre nous je suppose »

Loki lâcha le poignet d’Eden et se mit à tourner d’elle, pas comme un prédateur, mais comme un homme curieux. Il frôla ses cheveux et son dos :

« Votre dos est horriblement chaud »Chuchota Loki à l’oreille d’Eden la faisant frissonner.  
« En quoi ça vous regarde ? »  
« Vous ne baissez jamais la garde ? »  
« Et vous ? »  
« Jamais »  
« Alors nous sommes deux »  
« Pourquoi ais-je ce sentiment que nous devions nous rencontrer ? Que c’était écrit »  
« Parce que vous êtes un sociopathe croyant à des forces mystiques tels que le Destin »  
« Le destin régit les vies de chacun, peut importe combien on le combat »  
« Une vraie tragédie grecque »  
« Il y a quelque chose d’étrange à propos de vous, une aura, c’est … troublant »  
« Ce qui est troublant c’est la vitesse à laquelle vous changez d’humeur »  
« Je déteste être prévisible »  
« Pourtant vous l’êtes, comment croyez-vous que j’ai pût lire en vous ? »  
« Parce que vous avez étudiée notre histoire, qu’est-ce qui vous a motivé, nous sommes des Dieux oubliés de ce monde »  
« En plus de ça vous voulez mon groupe sanguin ? »  
« Vous n’aimez pas les questions »  
« Je n’aime pas les dieux psychopathes, nuance »  
« Pourquoi vous a-t-il été aussi facile de croire en mon existence »  
« Un homme tombe du ciel avec un marteau qui correspond à 100% aux gravures que j’ai étudiée, marteau que personne ne peut soulever, un homme prétend être Thor et un autre arrive, il est l’opposé total de son frère, j’ai juste compris que un plus un faisait deux… »  
« Vous êtes prédisposée à croire en nous »  
« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire honnêtement ? »  
« Vous devriez retourner auprès de votre père, il va avoir besoin d’aide »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que j’ai fait une erreur, j’ai amené un monstre pour détruire mon frère »  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous a fait changer d’attitude aussi vite ? »  
« Vous. Je pense que vous devriez chercher un peu plus sur vos origines, vous n’êtes pas que d’ici Eden Coulson. Protégez votre père, chérissez-le comme j’aurais dût continuer de le faire »  
« Où allez-vous ?! » Fit Eden.  
« Réparer mes tords, cependant je vais revenir vous voir, ne pensez pas que parce que je suis aimable j’oublie pour autant que vous m’ayez tenu tête » Expliqua-t-il en approchant à un demi-centimètre de celle d’Eden. Cet homme allait l’embrasser, cet homme instable qui change plus vite d’avis que d’elle de vêtements, elle se recula :  
« Je suis à plusieurs kilomètres de l’endroit, je n’arriverais jamais à temps pour déjouer votre plan ridicule »  
« Vous me sous-estimez » Fit-il en lui attrapant une nouvelle fois le poignet, faisant apparaître une chaine en argent avec plusieurs petites émeraudes « je vous retrouvais où que vous soyez » Chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître. 

D’un seul coup, Eden se retrouva devant son père :

« Où étais-tu ?! Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivée ?! »  
« J’ai rencontré son frère ! » Expliqua Eden en regardant le bracelet qui se trouvait maintenant à son poignet, elle chercha une attache pour l’enlever mais n’en trouva aucune, comment allait-elle l’enlever ?  
« Vous avez rencontré Loki ? » Fit Thor en sortant d’un café, accompagné de deux femmes et d’un homme.  
« Vous nous avez menti » Déclara Phil à Thor.  
« Excusez-moi »  
«Oui c’est bien, tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, votre frère va essayer de rattraper son erreur car il aurait envoyé un monstre sur Terre » Expliqua Eden.  
« Mon frère vous a parlée ? »  
« Il m’a frappé, je l’ai frappé, je l’ai dégagé, il a pas aimé puis après je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’est calmé j’ai pas compris, il regrette ce qu’il a fait et veut se racheter » Exposa Eden à Thor.  
« Tu t’es battue avec un dieu ?! » S’écria Phil.  
« Patron ? On a Xena, Jackie Chan et Robin des bois en visuel » Fit une voix dans l’oreillette au moment même où Eden en remit une dans son oreille. Puis, un géant, voir un colosse approcha :  
« le Destructeur … » Murmura Thor.  
« Comment peut-on vous aider ? » Demanda Eden.  
« Mettez les gens à l’abri, cela ne les concerne pas, il ne mérite pas ça. Ceci est mon combat, et même si je ne suis plus un Dieu, je refuse que quelqu’un meurt pour moi »  
« Thor c’est de la folie ! » S’écria Jane Foster.  
« Mettez-vous à l’abri Jane »  
« Thor, votre marteau ! » Fit Erik Selvig.  
« Je n’en suis pas digne, ce monstre vient pour moi, je peux seulement espérer que mon frère arrivera à défaire ce qu’il a fait »  
« Il a besoin que vous croyez en lui » Fit Eden en se surprenant elle-même, pourquoi aidait-elle un abruti pareil ?  
« Agent Cole, allez mettre les populations à l’abri »Ordonna Coulson en voyant un géant métallique se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Eden fit oui de la tête et parti en courant. Elle tenta de faire comprendre aux gens de s’en aller mais ils étaient bornés, seulement ils acceptèrent quand un Dieu blond passa à travers la vitrine.

« Thor, vous devez récupérer votre marteau ! » S’écria Eden en s’approchant de lui pour l’aider à se relever.  
« Je n’en suis pas digne, mon père avait raison ! »  
« Oh la ferme ! Vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier pour mon peuple alors si vous en êtes dignes MAINTENANT BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL ! » Cria Eden.  
Thor la regarda avec curiosité, il semblait comprendre le changement de comportement de son frère quand il avait rencontré cette femme, d’après ce qu’elle lui avait dit.  
« Je sais je suis magnifique maintenant bougez-vous car si la ville est rasée ça va faire de la paperasse et je n’aime pas ça ! »  
Thor retint un sourire et parti :  
« Eden on a besoin de renfort ! » Fit son père.  
« J’arrive ! »

Eden sprinta jusqu’au centre-ville, cette journée fut loin d’être de tout repos, son corps la faisait souffrir et elle se sentait épuisée. En arrivant sur place elle remarqua quatre nouveaux arrivants. Trois hommes et une femme. Quand la femme se retourna vers elle, Eden resta figée tout comme la nouvelle venue :

« Sif, un problème ? » Demanda celui qui ressemblait à Robin des bois.

Coulson regardait la scène avec méfiance, pourquoi cette femme fixait-elle sa fille de cette manière ?

« Lady Eden ? »  
« Dame Sif ? »  
Eden n’y tint plus et fonça vers Sif qui l’accueillit à bras ouverts, cette femme, cette asgardienne avait changée sa vie, lui avait donné la seconde chance dont elle avait besoin. Eden se souvenait d’avoir rêvée d’elle, de lui avoir parlée, elle la considérait comme une grande sœur :  
« Il est bon de vous voir en chaire et en os » Souffla Sif.  
« Nous ne sommes vu qu’une fois » Rigola Eden, les larmes aux yeux.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?! » Exigea Coulson.  
« Sif, le destructeur veut tuer Thor ! » Rappela l’homme asiatique.  
« je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger » Fit Thor en revenant avec Jane. Cette fois, il était équipé de son armure et avait son marteau à la main.  
« C’est nettement plus impressionnant » sourit Phill.  
« à qui le dîtes-vous » Fit Darcy en détaillant le dieu de la tête jusqu’aux pieds.  
« Je vous remercie Eden, fille de Coul, vous avez sauvée mon frère de lui-même »   
« Je l’ai juste frapper … »  
« Vous avez frappée Loki ? Et vous êtes encore en vie ?! » S’écria Sif, accompagnée des regards surpris des autres asgardiens.  
« On devrait y aller » Souffla Eden pour éviter la discussion.  
« Oui, je vous en prie Eden, restez là, je ne veux pas vous voir blessée » Fit Sif.  
« Je suis désolée, j’ai des ordres »  
« Je vois … Alors vous êtes la raison pourquoi Loki nous a demandé de venir ici …. »   
« Sif, je pense qu’on devrait parler une fois ce truc en pièces détachés »  
« Eden tu n’y vas pas ! » ordonna Phil.  
« Essaie de m’en empêcher » Fit Eden avec obstination.  
« Je la protégerais, après m’avoir sauvée, elle est devenue ma sœur aux yeux de l’univers »promit Sif.  
« Si il lui arrive quoique se soit, Dieu ou pas je vous tue » Prévint Phil.  
« Vous avez ma parole fils de Coul »

La légende veut que son pouvoir soit inégalé, personne ne peut prétendre avoir les mêmes dons et la même force intérieure. Son obstination lui jouera des tours, mais ses protecteurs la protégeront pour toujours


	2. Chapitre 2

L’homme courut, son maître serait heureux :  
« Seigneur j’ai de bonnes nouvelles ! »  
« Je l’espère pour toi » Fit le « seigneur » avec un sourire cruel, faisant tressaillir les autres personnes autour de lui.  
« Une … une nouvelle guérisseuse s’est éveillée » Bégaya le sous-fifre.   
« Quand ?! »  
« Elle a fait parler d’elle pour la première fois il y a quelques heures »  
« Qui est-elle ? »  
« Nous … nous ne savons pas seigneur » Fit-il en commençant à trembler de peur devant le regard furieux et menaçant de son maître.  
« Où est-elle ? » Demanda le seigneur, la voix tonitruante.  
« Nous ne savons pas »  
« ALORS QUE SAIS-TU ?! »  
« Qu’elle est venue en aide aux enfants d’Asgard »  
« Quoi de plus ? »  
« Rien »  
« C’est insuffisant et décevant » Fit le maître avant de le tuer en lui brisant la nuque « Toi là-bas » Continua-t-il en désignant le second de l’homme qu’il venait d’abattre.  
« Oui Seigneur ? »  
« Vous montez en grade. Retrouvez-là par tous les moyens possibles, faites appels aux augures et aux oracles, je la veux en vie » Ordonna-t-il froidement.  
« Mais seigneur nous ne savons pas où … »  
« Dois-je vraiment tout faire moi-même ?! » Hurla le maître « Si effectivement elle a aidée des enfants asgardiens, trouvez qui ils étaient et où ils étaient ! Incapables ! »

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

« Tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?! » Demanda Coulson en se retenant de crier.  
« Pas la peine d’élever la voix je suis juste à côté de toi » Marmonna Eden depuis son lit d’appoint.  
« Tu as mis ta vie en danger mais également celle des autres, tu as été irresponsable »  
« Quelqu’un est mort ? »  
« Non »  
« Bah voilà … »  
« Eden tu dois arrêter de te mettre en danger comme ça ! » Commença Phil en baissant la voix pour ne pas que les asgardiens l’entendent « Ce n’est pas parce que tu as des pouvoirs et des compétences un peu plus qu’hors normes que tu dois jouer les têtes brûlées ! Tu dois rester sous les radars ! »  
« Merci je suis au courant, c’est comme ça depuis que tu m’as recueilli »   
« Je fais de mon mieux pour te protéger ! »  
« Et je t’en suis reconnaissante, crois-moi, je sais tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Papa »  
« On en reparlera, maintenant dors »  
« Chef oui chef »  
« Arrête avec ça » Rit Phil avant de partir.

Eden retint une envie de rire et s’endormie aussi sec, utiliser ses pouvoirs et dépenser autant d’énergie l’avait complètement vidée. Sif regardait toujours Eden d’un œil, elle avait observée la jeune femme, grandir, se développer. Sif avait toujours eut à cœur de protéger Eden, son instinct lui criait de toutes ses forces qu’elle devait veiller sur elle, qu’elle avait un rôle important :

« Sif ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda Fandral.

L’asgardienne se retourna complètement vers ses compatriotes :

« Oui »  
« C’est cet enfant n’est-ce pas ? » Commença Thor en désignant Eden « Toi aussi tu as une sorte de ... pressentiment ou d’instinct protecteur, je ne sais ? »  
« Je ne suis pas le seul alors ? » S’étonna Hoggun.  
« Vous aussi ? » Demanda Fandral puis Volstagg.  
« J’ai ce sentiment qu’il est impératif de la protéger depuis que je l’ai rencontrée, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je l’ai envoyée à ce midgarien » Expliqua Sif en désignant Phil.  
« Fils de coul ? » Demanda Thor à Phil qui passait devant eux.  
« Oui ? »  
« Pourrions-nous vous demander quelques petites choses sur votre fille ? »  
« Oui » Fit Phil en devenant méfiant.  
« Asseyez-vous » Invita Fandral.  
« Depuis que vous l’avez récupérée … » Commença Thor.  
« Adoptez »Corrigea immédiatement Phil.  
« N’avez-vous jamais eu de visites de personnes étranges ? D’évènements … bizarres ? » Demanda le dieu.  
« Pas à ma connaissance, à part bien sûr le jour où elle vous à rencontrée, le même jour où je l’ai trouvée »  
« C’est vrai » Sourit Sif avec nostalgie.  
« Cependant, j’aurais une question. Est-ce que ces symboles vous disent quelque chose ? » Demanda Phill en tendant son téléphone afin de montrer une photo du dos d’Eden, cependant il ne leur avoua pas qu’il s’agissait d’Eden sur la photo.  
« Ces symboles me sont familier » Fit Hoggun.  
« Moi également » Avoua Volstagg.  
« Je ne sais pas trop comment vous expliquez ce que c’est » Commença Hoggun « Voyez, chaque symbole à sa signification. Ici vous pouvez y lire l’équivalent de « sauveur » dans votre langue, là de « paix », puis de « danger » et ainsi de suite »  
« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?! » Demanda Thor, la voix légèrement paniquée.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » S’inquiéta Phil.  
« Il y a une légende, elle se transmet de souverain en héritier, même si maintenant tout le monde ou presque la connait » Expliqua Thor « Selon la légende, chaque futur roi reçoit de l’aide d’une personne … rare… Enfn, quand cette personne arrive à le rejoindre, parce que des peuples entiers se battent pour l’avoir puisqu’elle représente, la protection, la paix et l’avenir entre autres choses »  
« Asgard n’a pas eu sa protectrice depuis presque 1500 ans » Ajouta Volstagg.  
« On en aurait bien besoin » Commenta Fandral.  
« Tu crois ? Nous enchainons les guerres depuis des siècles » Fit Sif.  
« Donc l’existence de cette personne, représente un danger tout autant qu’elle est en danger ? » Demanda Phil.  
« C’est exact, vous savez qui elle est ? » Fit Thor.  
« Non, c’est une vieille photo, je me suis toujours interrogé c’est tout, cette personne est-elle toujours une femme ? »  
« Oui » Fit simplement Sif.  
« Pourquoi votre monde serait-il le mieux pour elle ? Pourquoi devrait-elle plus vous faire confiance qu’à quelqu’un d’autre ? »  
« Parce que cette protectrice à forcément un parent asgardien, à l’origine, elle naissait pour protéger Asgard, bien évidemment les autres peuples ont entendus parler de son existence, et honnêtement, qui ne recherche pas la prospérité ? » Fit Thor.  
« Je vois » Répondit seulement Phil en se levant. 

Coulson parti, il avait besoin d’air, sa fille, son enfant courrait un danger permanent, il allait lui interdire les missions, l’enfermer dans un abri atomique à 400 mètres sous terre si il le faut, mais personne, personne ne touchera sa fille, jamais !  
De son côté, Eden qui s’était endormie se mit à rêver… en quelque sorte. Elle était dans un jardin immense, il y avait un lac où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient. Il y avait des arbres, beaucoup d’arbres, ainsi que des massifs de fleurs immenses et multicolores. Pour une raison étrange, Eden n’avait plus l’impression d’être sur Terre, cet endroit était beaucoup trop beau pour appartenir à son monde. Elle avança le long du chemin pavé lorsque soudain :

« Vous ! » S’écria Eden.  
« Un peu de politesse ne serait pas de refus » Fit Loki en apparaissant devant elle.  
« Vous avez créé tout cela ? »  
« Oui »  
« Ma … robe … c’est vous aussi ? »  
« Typiquement asgardienne mais ce n’est pas moi qui est décidé si cela peut vous rassurer»  
« Alors comment je me suis retrouvée là dedans ? Je n’aime pas servir de poupée » Grogna Eden.  
« Cette dimension choisit, lorsque je suis seul ici c’est plutôt … désertique »  
« C’est très rassurant … Heu, petite question, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » Demanda Eden en montrant le bracelet.  
« Un bracelet » Se moqua Loki.  
« ça j’ai bien vu, ma question est, comment est-il arrivé autour de mon poignet »  
« Votre dos va mieux ? » Demanda Loki en évitant de répondre.  
« Il brûle mais ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là exactement ? »  
« Je veux comprendre qui vous êtes »  
« Alors ne le prenez pas mal hein, mais je n’aime pas qu’on s’amuse à me faire voyager quand je dors, j’aimerais rêver quand je ne dors pas faire des … déplacements transcendantaux … »  
« Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? »  
« Comme quoi ? »  
« Pointilleuse ? »  
« Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi mystérieux ? »  
« J’ai posé la première question »  
« Faux, j’ai demandé pourquoi j’avais ce bracelet et vous ne m’avez pas répondu, donc J’AI posée la première question »  
« D’accord, c’est un bracelet de protection »  
« Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d’être protégée ? »  
« Parce que vous cachez plus de choses que vous ne voulez bien l’admettre »  
« Fit le Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie sans sourciller » Fit Eden en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« Quel est votre secret ? » Demanda Loki en s’approchant d’elle.  
« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? » En se rapprochant elle aussi.  
« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi attirante ? »  
« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous rapprochez autant ? »  
« Vous n’aimez pas que je sois à proximité ? » Murmura Loki, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune femme.

Eden le regarda dans les yeux puis se recula et se retourna pour observer le lac. Loki se rapprocha encore un peu plus d’elle, jusqu’à poser sa main sur son dos, ce qui fit hurler Eden de douleur :

« BORDEL MAIS VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! » Hurla douloureusement Eden en s’écartant brusquement.  
« Montrez-moi votre dos, je peux calmer la douleur »  
« Et puis quoi encore ? Je fais un strip-tease au passage ?! » S’exclama Eden.  
« Un quoi ? »  
« Rien laissez tomber »  
« Faites moi confiance »  
« Vous avez voulu tuer votre frère pour prendre sa place et maintenant vous êtes aussi doux qu’un agneau ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ?! » S’énerva Eden, le dos toujours brûlant et extrêmement douloureux.  
« Vous voulez me montrer que vous n’êtes pas idiote ? Alors laissez-moi-vous apaiser ! » S’énerva également Loki.  
« Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu’un que je ne connais pas me toucher ! Je veux me réveiller ! » Hurla Eden.  
« Attendez ! » S’exclama Loki, devenant de plus en plus furieux.  
« MAINTENANT ! »

Eden se réveilla, en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Elle mit quelques minutes à comprendre où elle était, dans sa chambre, dans son appartement, son père devait l’avoir déposée ici. Elle regarda vers sa table de nuit et y trouva une note :  
« Les asgardiens ont dus partir. Rendez-vous demain soir à la maison. Papa »  
Eden retomba dans son lit et regarda son plafond, même si elle n’était plus une enfant, elle avait laissée des étoiles et des planètes phosphorescentes. Eden les regarda et se détendit aussitôt. Sans regarder, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami, James.

« Eden ! Il est deux heures du mat’ » Se plaignit son meilleur ami la voix ensommeillée.  
« J’ai rencontré Loki et Thor » Fit simplement Eden.  
« J’arrive dans 15 minutes ! » Déclara-t-il avec empressement et excitation.

Eden partit se changer, non pas que le jean et le tee-shirt ne soient pas confortables, mais honnêtement, elle préférait un pyjama. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila son pyjama, autrement dit un short fleuri avec un haut rouge dans lesquels elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus à l’aise.  
. Elle ouvrit sa porte d’entrée avant même que James n’eut le temps de frapper :

« J’ai amené de la glace » Fit James avec entrain.  
« Vanille ? »  
« Vanille pour toi, menthe pour moi »  
« Alors tu peux entrer » Sourit Eden en se déplaçant pour le laisser rentrer.

James entra et remarqua le bracelet qui encerclait fièrement le poignet d’Eden :

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? »  
« Un bracelet, ça se voit non ? » Fit Eden, s’étonnant elle-même en répétant les mots de Loki.  
« J’ai bien vu, mais ma question est : depuis quand tu l’as et pourquoi ? »  
« Un mot : Loki »Répondit Eden en s’installant sur l’un des tabourets du bar dans sa cuisine, James s’installa en face d’elle, et tous les deux entamèrent leur pot de glace de respectif :  
« Donc Thor, Loki, tout ça, ça existe ?! »  
« Ouep, d’ailleurs Thor serait tout à fait ton genre. Blond, cheveux mi-longs, yeux bleus style surfeur »  
« Arrête de me faire baver » Marmonna James « J’ai personne depuis plus de six mois »  
« Point positif de ton célibat, tu n’as jamais eu des notes aussi bonnes » Rappela Eden.  
« Pas que je n’aime pas que l’on parle de mon absence de vie sexuelle, mais je suis venu pour que tu me racontes »  
« J’ai rencontré Sif »  
« LA Sif ? »  
« LA Sif » Confirma la jeune femme « J’ai engueulé Thor pour qu’il se bouge les fesses et sauve le Nouveau-Mexique et ensuite j’ai engueulé son frère que j’ai ramené à la raison pour qu’il empêche un massacre »  
« Donc tu as « encouragée » un Dieu bienveillant et fais la morale à un autre Dieu mais cette fois malfaisant ? »  
« C’est à peu près ça »  
« Tu es complètement dingue » Commenta James.  
« Mais il y a un problème avec Loki, il me lâche pas, il m’a fichu ce bracelet autour du poignet maintenant il me tourne autour. Par contre y a un truc que je ne comprends pas ? »  
« Tu ne comprends pas que Loki te tourne autour ? »  
« Non que mes « tatouages » chauffent en présence d’Asgardiens et me brûlent à leur contact »  
« Genre brûlant aïe ou brulant oh mon Thor je vais mourir ? » S’intéressa James.  
«Oh mon Thor je vais mourir » Répondit Eden « Quand je me suis endormie, je me suis retrouvée dans une espèce de Jardin où Loki se trouvait en face de moi, je me suis retrouvée dans une tenue typiquement Asgardienne, digne d’une reine, comment te dire que je n’étais pas à l’aise du tout … »  
« J’ai appris un truc en cours, pour une fois que j’écoutais. Le prof nous racontait que les légendes parlaient d’une coutume, en quelque sorte, où les personnes étaient habillés en fonction de leur rang respectif »  
« Vraiment ? Intéressant, pourquoi tu ne l’as pas marqué dans tes notes ? Tu sais que je les lis à chaque fois » S’exclama Eden.  
«J’ai dis que j’avais écouté, pas que j’avais noté. Tu peux me détailler ta tenue ? »  
« Robe brodée dorée, chaussures soignées, des bijoux avec des pierres précieuses tellement précieuse que je n’osais pas bouger, j’étais maquillée et coiffée avec soin d’après ce que j’ai pût voir de mon reflet dans l’eau, et j’avais une sorte de couronne en or et en pierres précieuses qui avait la forme des lauriers de Caesar à quelque chose près »  
« Tu rigoles là ? »  
« J’ai l’air ? »  
« C’est symbole de richesse, de noblesse et surtout de vénération ma vielle, ça se trouve tu es une déesse ! »  
« Nan mais arrête ! Déjà que j’ai le Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie sur le dos car Monsieur pense que j’ai un secret et qu’il m’a même refourgué un bracelet soit disant, pour me protéger, ça suffit j’ai besoin de croire que je suis une divinité ou un truc du genre !»  
« Pauvre petite fille qui a du monde qui s’intéresse à elle ! Bouh ouh c’est trop triste » Se moqua James en allant sur le canapé en compagnie d’Eden.  
Les deux discutèrent pendant encore une heure avant de tomber endormie. Au petit matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, Eden se réveilla en se débattant, quelqu’un tentait de lui écraser la trachée.   
« Lâchez là ! » Hurla James en tentant de faire basculer l’assaillant.

Le colosse le rejeta d’une main et l’assomma au passage, s’effondrant ainsi dans le fond de la pièce, Eden le frappa sur la carotide, le faisant ainsi hurler de douleur. Eden appuya sur l’alarme silencieuse de son appartement, donnant ainsi l’alerte à son père. Elle s’empara de l’arme à feu caché sous la table basse. Elle mit ensuite un canapé de distance entre son assaillant et elle :

« Je représente Theodus, et il te cherche petite guérisseuse »  
« Oh vraiment ? » Fit Eden en lui tirant une balle dans l’épaule droite, sans effet.  
« Il te cherche, tu as été difficile à trouver, mais maintenant tout le monde sait où tu te caches »  
« Je n’aime pas qu’on cherche à me tuer » Fit Eden en évitant un coup de hache qui brisa un vase « J’adorais ce vase ! » S’écria-t-elle en vidant un chargeur complet sur le géant, les balles l’effleurèrent à peine. Elle attrapa un autre chargeur caché sous le canapé et rechargea son arme.  
« Le maître te veut, mais il n’a pas dit dans quel état, tu es plutôt jolie petite guérisseuse » Fit le géant en attrapant Eden et en la plaquant contre le mur, il lui enserra la gorge et lui fit lâcher son arme. Son regard glissa le long du corps de la jeune, qui elle retint une grimace de dégoût.  
« Pourquoi ton maître me recherche ? » S’écria Eden en tentant de retrouver sa respiration.  
« Tu es précieuse petite guérisseuse » Expliqua l’homme qui allait, ou du moins, qui allait essayer de la violer.  
« Pourquoi m’appelles-tu la guérisseuse ? » Demanda Eden en tentant de gagner du temps afin de trouver une échappatoire.  
« C’est ce que tu es. Tu es très belle… je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup offrir » Fit-il en s’humidifiant les lèvres, laissant sa main libre vagabonder. Puis il se fit plus persistant. Eden ne savait pas quoi faire, son père ne serait jamais là à temps et elle était beaucoup trop faible par rapport à lui. Elle hurla mentalement à l’aide, implorant Sif, Thor, son père, même Loki… c’est pour dire à quel point elle était désespérée !

Une lumière aveuglante traversa son salon et Sif apparu. 

« Asgardienne » Cracha le géant en lâchant Eden qui s’écroula le long du mur, tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
« Chien ! » S’écria Sif « Lâche-là »  
« Tu ne connais pas sa valeur n’est-ce pas ? »  
« Si je la connais, mais elle est plus importante que ça à mes yeux »  
« Tu t’affaiblis, piètre guerrière »  
« Et toi tu es un esclave, tu sers un maître sadique, cruel et qui a complètement perdu la raison »  
« Elle le soignera, et la lumière de mon maître ravivera mon peuple, et nous vous écraserons »  
« Nous avons déjà battu ton « peuple », nous le referons, encore et encore, autant de fois que nécessaire. Dans tous les cas ton maître ne l’aura pas, sa place est à Asgard, parmi les siens »  
« Tu veux emmener une enfant qui ne sait rien de ce qu’elle est, ni de ses origines. Toi-même, tu viens juste de comprendre qui elle est » Se moqua le géant « Elle n’ira pas à Asgard, moi vivant, elle deviendra esclave de mon peuple et lui redonnera un âge d’or, qu’elle le veuille ou non »  
« Elle n’est pas une esclave, elle n’est pas faite pour être une esclave, cela montre que tu n’as rien compris »

« Je me fiche de ce en quoi tu crois, tu vas mourir asgardienne, estime-toi heureuse de mourir de la main du grand Doro ! » hurla le géant en attaquant Sif.  
Les deux commencèrent à combattre dans l’appartement. L’attention de Sif fut momentanément attiré par Phil qui venait d’arriver et qui sorti aussitôt son arme pour viser le géant. Sif s’écrasa au sol, le géant ayant profité de son inattention passagère, allait la transpercer de sa hache quand Eden se jeta entre eux deux.  
« NOOOOOON ! » Hurla la voix de Loki dans sa tête. C’est donc à ça que servait le bracelet, une ligne directe entre eux deux ? Genre comme le téléphone rouge entre la Russie et l’Allemagne ? Se demanda Eden au moment où la hache lui arriva dessus. 

« EDEN ! »hurlèrent Phill et Sif avant de se rendre compte qu’elle n’avait rien. La hache s’était dissoute à son contact et prise par la peur, elle envoya son adversaire à travers le mur, traversant ainsi ta petite terrasse, le faisant atterrir onze étages plus bas, mort.  
James se réveilla à ce moment là :

« Que se passe-t-il ? On a gagné ? »

Phill avait toujours son arme à la main et pointait désormais le trou béant mais son regard était rivé sur sa fille, il semblait sous le choc. Sif qui était derrière Eden avait les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait la jeune femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie pour la deuxième maintenant. Mais surtout, elle était désormais certaine de qui était réellement Eden, les images que le père de cette dernière lui avait montrées, étaient donc des images de son dos à elle, elle était leur protectrice, celle chargée de leur apporter la paix et l’espoir d’un futur radieux.

James et Phil et Sif se relevèrent, et l’observèrent. Eden était en état de choc. Elle venait de tuer quelqu’un, mort, meurtre, tuer voilà les mots qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, encore et encore, était-elle un monstre ? Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle tentait de trouver une logique à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle aurait dû mourir sous la lame de la hache mais celle-ci s’était comme brisée, volatilisée. Puis, une lumière blanche était sortie de ses mains, projetant l’homme qui avait voulu la violer à travers un mur avant de le défenestrer.

« Eden ? » Tenta Phil. Il essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule sauf que celle-ci bougea violemment son épaule.  
« Je dois l’emmener sur Asgard ! » Fit Sif.  
« Quoi ! Vous n’allez pas emmener ma meilleure je ne sais où ! » S’écria James, révolté.  
« C’est pour son bien ! Nous pourrons la protéger ! » Se défendit Sif.  
« Parce qu’aujourd’hui vous avez réussi ? Regardez dans quel était elle est ! » Fit froidement Phil.  
« Elle a du sang asgardien, la prophétie elle-même le dit ! Sa place est sur Asgard ! Auprès des siens ! »  
« Quelle prophétie ? » Demanda James.  
« Je me fiche de vos prophéties ! Elle n’ira pas avec vous ! Sa place est ici ! Avec sa famille ! J’en ai rien à faire ! Qu’elle soit née pour vous protéger ou non, elle n’ira pas avec vous ! »  
« Avant de parler de la faire rester ou non, nous devrions plutôt nous inquiéter de son état ! Regardez là ! » Hurla James pour se faire entendre.  
« Partez » Fit Eden dans un murmure.

Bien qu’elle ne l’eut pas dit fort, les trois personnes présentes l’entendirent.

« Eden, le SHIELD est en route pour faire le ménage, je vais m’occuper de te trouver un autre appartement et … » Commença Phill en envoyant des messages depuis son téléphone.  
« Partez » Répéta Eden.  
« Guérisseuse … » Tenta Sif d’une voix apaisante.  
« JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE GUERISSEUSE ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE GUERISSEUSE ! JE VOUS REVOIS POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS EN PLUS DE DIX ANS ET EN A PEINE DEUX JOURS J’AI FAILLI MOURIR DEUX FOIS ET ÊTRE VIOLEE ALORS DEHORS ! DEHORS ! DEHORS ! » hurla Eden, ses yeux devenant un mélange de doré, de bleu, de vert et d’argenté « SORTEZ ! » Continua-t-elle d’hurler, créant un bouclier d’énergie autour d’elle, ses tatouages la faisant souffrir le martyre. Les trois personnes sentirent comme une force les faire glisser vers la porte, dès qu’ils furent dans le couloir, la porte se referma sur eux.

Eden s’assit en position du lotus, elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois, elle le faisait toujours quand elle avait besoin de retrouver ses repères. Elle regarda ses mains, comment avait-elle fait cela ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver le même état que dans lequel elle était lorsqu’elle avait discutée avec Loki. Lorsqu’il y arriva, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois, seul le décor était différent. Il s’agissait d’une forêt qui avait brûlée, tout y était mort et triste. Elle avança jusqu’à trouver Loki au bord d’une falaise, regardant le vide, une mer de glace :

« Vous avez été stupide » Commenta Loki froidement, sans se retourner.  
« Stoppez la douleur » Supplia Eden en posant son front entre les deux omoplates de Loki. Ce dernier se retourna et lui souleva le menton afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Sans couper le contact visuel, il enleva le châle qu’elle portait, le faisant tomber au sol sans un regard. Ses mains se posèrent sur son cou où l’on pouvait commencer à apercevoir des marques sombres, témoignagne d’un acte violent :

« Sif est intervenu avant moi, j’aurais dût réagir plus tôt » Murmura Loki en passant délicatement ses doigts sur les ecchymoses, faisant tressaillir Eden à cause de la froideur de sa peau « Si j’étais venu, j’aurais brisé ce monstre avec mes propres mains, lui causant la douleur la plus aigüe et la plus violente qu’il soit » Continua à murmurer Loki, promenant maintenant le bout de ses doigts sur la nuque d’Eden.  
La jeune femme commençait à pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle venait de vivre la pire existence de toute sa vie, elle avait envie de mourir, ce monstre était venu la chercher pour la mener à son maître, les dieux nordiques existaient, elle était une sorte d’élue et …  
« Arrêtez de penser, de réfléchir » Chuchota Loki avant de lui embrasser la tempe, puis il l’a prit dans ses bras, la plaqua contre lui de façon à pouvoir poser ses mains à plat sur le haut de son dos. Ses avant-bras qui étaient nus se posèrent contre le dos de la jeune femme avec délicatesse. Le choc thermique entre les bras gelés de Loki et le dos brûlant d’Eden les fit tressaillir tous les deux, puis un sentiment de bien-être les envahis :

« Est-ce que je suis un monstre ? » Chuchota Eden.  
« En aucune façon. Se serait plutôt moi »  
« Vous m’avez parlé non ? »  
« Oui »  
« C’est à ça que sert le bracelet ? » Demanda Eden en appuyant le côté de gauche de son visage contre le torse de Loki, lui permettant ainsi de regarder les alentours, tout y était mort.  
« C’est une infime partie de ses capacités »  
« D’accord … Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive » Murmura la jeune femme, complètement perdue.  
« Regardez alors » Fit Loki en se séparant suffisamment d’elle pour qu’elle soit toujours dans ses bras mais pour qu’elle puisse tout de même observer le chemin par lequel elle était arrivée. Tout renaissant.  
« Je ne comprends pas »  
« Vous êtes une bénédiction » Commença Loki « Quand Sif est revenue, elle a eut un moment d’absence avant de s’écrier que vous étiez la guérisseuse, puis elle devenue livide et à foncée vers le Bifrost, quand j’ai vu ce qu’il se passait j’ai voulu intervenir, mais je n’ai pût me dérober à ma famille »  
« je vois …. Qu’ont-ils dit ? »  
« Ils me pardonnent, mais je suis sous étroite surveillance »  
« Comme un prisonnier sous liberté surveillée »  
« Ils sont impatients de vous rencontrer »  
« je ne veux pas les voir »  
« Je le comprends tout à fait, moi-même je les évites »  
« Je ne veux pas être la « guérisseuse » »  
« On vous surnomme aussi la protectrice, vous l’avez montré en vous mettant entre Sif et cette hache »  
« Réflexe naturelle »  
« Instinct » Corrigea Loki « Du monde arrive chez vous »  
« Je ne veux pas les voir, je veux rester ici »  
« Faisons quelque chose, obéissez à vos obligations tout comme je vais le faire et nous nous reverrons ce soir »  
« Nous reverrons nous un jour en chair et en os ? »  
« Quand J’aurais regagné la confiance totale et complètement de mes parents. Mon frère ne m’en veut pas, il plaidera en ma faveur. Après vous pouvez toujours venir sur Asgard »  
« Même pas en rêve ! » S’agaça Eden en retrouvant son caractère naturel au contact de Loki « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça pour moi ? »  
« Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais parlez avec vous m’apporte enfin un but, quelque chose à attendre »  
« Je n’ai pas pour autant confiance en vous »  
« Pourtant vous me laissez vous approcher » Rappela Loki.  
« Je suis sûrement très idiote finalement »  
« Ou courageuse »  
« Le courage et l’idiote sont parfois la même chose »  
« Voilà un point de vue qui se défend et qui nous fera un sujet pour la prochaine fois »  
« Se sera joyeux »  
« Jusqu’à la prochaine fois » Salua Loki.  
« Jusqu’à la prochaine fois » Répéta Eden.


	3. Chapter 3

« Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? » Demanda la psychologue en s'enfonçant un peu dans son fauteuil.

Eden la regarda, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, de plus sa gueule de bois n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Pourriez-vous enlever vos lunettes de soleil ? »

« Trop de soleil » Marmonna Eden en s'allongeant de tout son long dans le canapé.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? »

« Je suis sortie avec Zoey Williams, ma meilleure amie et James mon meilleur ami »

« Comptent-ils beaucoup pour vous ? »

« Ils sont comme mon frère et ma sœur où du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapproche »

« Arrivez-vous à dormir ? »

« Je dors comme un bébé » Mentit Eden, le fait-est que tous les soirs elle faisait des cauchemars, cauchemars que seul Loki arrivait à dissiper en s'incrustant et nous faisions des parties d'échecs en même temps que nous apprenions à nous connaître.

« Votre père est très inquiet, il m'a dit qu'il vous avait proposé de revenir chez lui mais que vous aviez refusée, pourquoi ? »

« Je suis assez grande pour me gérer toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi un seul incident devrait détruire toute ma vie ou changer ma façon de vivre ? »

« Il est normal après une scène pareille d'avoir des difficultés à dormir, de faire des cauchemars, d'avoir peur de dormir chez soit. Quelqu'un est tout de même rentrer chez vous par effraction et a tenté de vous faire du mal à vous, et à votre ami »

« Merci de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami était en danger à cause de moi » M'énervais-je. Je remerciais tout de même mon père d'avoir rédigé le rapport et d'avoir légèrement modifié ce qu'il s'était passé, même Fury n'était pas au courant.

« Pourquoi vous sentez-vous responsable ? »

« Quelqu'un en avait après moi et comme James était là, on a cherché à lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre, donc voilà pourquoi je me sens responsable »

« Agent rasseyez-vous ! » Ordonna la psy.

« Non merci docteur Smith, je vais bien d'accord ? Je parle déjà à quelqu'un et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

« Qui est-ce ? Pouvons-nous le rencontrer ? »

« Je ne pense pas que se soit faisable » Fit Eden froidement avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

« Tu ne devais pas être coincée pendant encore une demi-heure ? » S'étonna Zoey qui l'attendait.

« J'ai besoin de me défouler et ensuite j'ai besoin de boire, de boire beaucoup »

« Voilà un programme qui me plait ! » S'enthousiasma Zoey.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent vers les terrains d'entrainement extérieurs, lorsque les étudiants les virent arriver tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder, et oui, elles étaient connues pour leurs aptitudes au combat :

« La première à faire tomber l'autre gagne la manche, on le fait en trois manches » Expliqua Zoey.

« Deux minutes pour mettre l'autre par terre » Ajouta Eden.

Les deux femmes se mirent en position et la première manche commença. Eden réussit à parer une attaque à la vitesse de l'éclair, après réflexion, elle avait réagie beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Eden remarqua qu'elle se sentait plus forte, une certaine puissance coulait dans ses veines, une puissance qui n'était pas là avant. Ce fut finalement Eden qui remporta le petit duel :

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? C'est ton mec asgardien ? » S'étonna Zoey.

« C'est pas mon mec » Soupira Eden en partant se changer dans les vestiaires.

« On va sortir par derrière, ton père fait le guet »

« Prête ? »

« Oui et je compte bien ramener quelqu'un chez moi ce soir, tu devrais faire pareil »

« Pourquoi pas » Fit Eden en haussant les épaules avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Elles montèrent en voiture, Zoey au volant, elles filèrent à toute allure vers le cœur de New-York, elles s'arrêtèrent dans un bar branché où elles étaient des habitués. Elles enchainèrent les verres mais Eden sentait que l'alcool lui faisait moins d'effets qu'avant, alors elle bu encore plus. La nuit était bien avancée quand Zoey prit un taxi pour chez elle en compagnie d'un étudiant assez mignon et qu'Eden faisait pareil de son côté. Une fois dans son appartement, alors que les choses passaient au stade supérieur, son amant d'un soir fut brutalement écarté d'elle avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuisse en courant sans aucune raison apparente.

Loki ... ça ne pouvait-être que Loki, ou Sif, elle trouvait les hommes inutiles. Eden ralluma son téléphone alors qu'elle était totalement cuite, elle vit qu'il était déjà samedi, elle prit une douche qui l'a fit dégriser un peu avant de s'effondrer dans son lit les cheveux humides et en peignoir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'étonna d'avoir fait une nuit sans rêves, sans cauchemars, sans discussion avec Loki, il devait bouder, bah... il s'en remettra pensa-t-elle. Quand Eden vit sa tête dans le miroir elle réprima une grimace, elle avait une tête de zombie. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était huit heures ... saloperie de réveil. Elle enfila une tenue de sport et parti courir dans les rues de New-York afin de se vider la tête. Elle passa devant un vieux gymnase qui semblait presque abandonner, seulement elle eut le sentiment que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Elle entra et y vit un homme plutôt pas mal en train de taper dans des sacs de frappes, les détruisant les uns après les autres :

« Ils vous ont rien fait vous savez » Commenta Eden en coupant sa musique et en retirant ses écouteurs « Désolé j'ai entendu du bruit et habituellement il n'y a personne. Eden Coulson » Se présenta Eden.

« Steve Rogers » Fit-il à son tour, le regard triste.

« Steve Rogers ? Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être encore dans les locaux du SHIELD ? »

« Comment ... »

« Non je ne suis pas envoyée ici par qui que se soit, je devais faire cela lundi prochain, je suis ici par hasard je n'habite pas très loin et j'avais besoin de courir » Expliqua Eden.

« Où ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Où habitez-vous ? »

Eden lui donna son adresse et elle vit l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Rogers :

« J'habite l'appartement juste en face » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu »

« Il me semble que je vous ai entendu moi par contre »

« Quand ? » Demanda Eden en paniquant un peu.

« Il y a quelques jours »

Et merde ! Pensa-t-elle.

« Vous connaissez du monde en ville ? » Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Personne, à part vous maintenant »

« Très bien ... venez » Fit Eden.

« Pardon ? »

« On va prendre un petit-déjeuner, vous allez avoir besoin d'amis si vous voulez survivre dans cette ville, alors je postule pour le rôle » Sourit Eden. « Vous n'avez rien à perdre »

Steve ramassa son sac avant de suivre Eden à l'extérieur, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bistrot où ils prirent un petit-déjeuner assez copieux, ils en profitèrent pour faire connaissance :

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? » Demanda Steve.

« Une nuit bien arrosée qui s'est fini avec celui quatre heures de sommeil environ »

« Mon meilleur ami a eut le même style de vie pendant un temps »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai étudié votre dossier et votre histoire, et je sais ce que vous avez perdu »

« Je dois faire avec maintenant » Soupira Steve.

« Quand avez-vous emménagé en face de chez moi exactement ? »

« Il y une semaine peut-être deux maintenant, je ne suis pas encore installé »

« Vous rigolez ? »

« Je n'ai que mon lit, ma douche et mon frigo d'installer » Rit Steve.

« C'est une honte ! Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un vivre comme ça ! »

« Vous proposez de m'aider ? » S'étonna Steve « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de vous aider et que j'ai des choses à oublier, donc autant m'occuper l'esprit de façon utile »

« Je serai idiot de refuser » Sourit Steve, sa journée venant de s'éclairer, cette jeune femme en face de lui était un vrai rayon de soleil, pensait-il. Il remarqua son air fatiguée qui, d'après lui, n'était pas seulement dut un manque de sommeil, c'était le témoin d'un moment difficile. Elle lui avait inspiré confiance même si elle faisait partie du SHIELD, et elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'autant de compagnie que lui.

Ils retournèrent dans leur immeuble, il lui fit visiter le sien où elle pleura le manque de meuble, il n'y avait strictement rien :

« On va faire les magasins » Lui annonça-t-elle « Allez vous changer, je vais faire de même »

A cet instant précis, Steve remercia le ciel que ses comptes bancaires est fructifiés depuis les années quarante. Ils prirent la voiture d'Eden, Steve n'ayant qu'une moto. Elle le traina dans plusieurs magasins où il trouva difficilement son bonheur. Tous les meubles devaient être livrés le lendemain grâce à un petit supplément. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée à se connaître, chacun voyait l'autre comme un ami, rien de plus, ils s'entraidaient mutuellement. Le lendemain ils passèrent la journée complète à installer les nouveaux meubles, vive IKEA, ils mirent deux bonne heures à construire la bibliothèque, mais à la fin l'appartement était génial, ils étaient épuisés :

« Bon courage pour demain »

« Rendez-vous avec le psy, je vais en avoir besoin » Répondit Eden.

« Le psy ? » Demanda Steve légèrement inquiet.

« Je me suis faite agresser il y a quelques jours dans mon appartement, d'où le bruit que tu as entendus. Bon, je vais aller me coucher, le prochain repas est pour moi » Fit rapidement Eden, ne voulant pas devoir répondre à plus de questions.

Steve regarda la jeune femme partir en faisant le point de ces deux jours. Ces deux derniers jours il n'avait pas été triste, il n'avait pas été morose il s'était presque amusé à vrai dire. De son côté Eden était ravie d'avoir fait ami-ami avec le célèbre Captain America, bien que demain elle n'aurait pas à aller le convaincre, il ne voulait pas rejoindre le SHIELD, bah ... si elle doit expliquer pourquoi elle ne fait pas sa mission elle dira qu'elle a voulu prendre de l'avance ce week-end.

Le lendemain matin elle se prépara, journée de paperasse du coup, merci papa. En soupirant elle enfila sa veste en cuir, elle mettait rarement des robes. 

Bien évidemment elle devrait enfiler son uniforme une fois dans les locaux du SHIELD, mais en attendant, elle enfila ses chaussures et parti rapidement au travail

Bien évidemment elle devrait enfiler son uniforme une fois dans les locaux du SHIELD, mais en attendant, elle enfila ses chaussures et parti rapidement au travail. Sa mâtiné passa lentement, son père s'était arrangée pour l'enlever de toutes les missions et ça la rendait folle, donc elle se distrayait en discutant avec James et Steve par messages, Steve ayant découvert son téléphone hier. Zoey quant à elle avait été envoyé en Roumanie. Elle partie sur le toit, il n'y avait jamais personne, elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda son bracelet, elle se demande si Loki était énervé contre elle, si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, elle avait encore le droit d'embrasser qui elle voulait, guérisseuse ou pas.

Sa quiétude fut brisée quand elle se fit encercler par des géants, les mêmes que celui qu'elle avait éjecté grâce à ses « pouvoirs »

« Ecoutez les gars, faites-moi une fleur et lâchez-moi ! » Tenta-t-elle en se relevant.

Les géants se contentèrent de grogner, ils n'étaient pas aussi « évolués » que celui de la dernière fois. Au moment où l'un d'eux fonça droit sur elle, elle se retrouva ailleurs. L'endroit était magnifique, elle était sur un pont arc-en-ciel ... oh non. Elle se retourna et celui qu'elle reconnue, grâce aux légendes, comme étant Heimdall :

« Renvoyez-moi chez moi ! » Exigea-t-elle.

« C'est trop dangereux, et j'ai d'autres ordres » Répondit-il calmement.

Deux gardes s'emparèrent d'elle et l'emmenèrent :

« Mais lâchez-moi ! Y a erreur sur la personne là ! Mais vous m'écoutez au moins ! Je veux voir Sif ! J'exige de voir Sif » S'énerva-t-elle avant qu'on la fasse monter sur un cheval, puis elle sentit qu'elle plongeait dans les ténèbres, ces salauds l'avaient droguée ! Mais comment ?

Au palais d'Asgard, la famille royale se préparait à l'accueillir, une chambre lui avait été préparée ainsi qu'une ribambelle de domestiques :

« Elle ne va pas apprécier » Commenta Loki sans lever son nez de son livre.

« Je suis d'accord » Ajouta Sif.

« sa place est parmi nous, qu'elle le veuille ou non ! De plus, nous obéissons aux dernières volontés de sa mère » Répliqua Odin.

« Votre majesté, les gardes viennent de passer les grilles, ils ont été forcés de l'endormir » Annonça Fandral.

Loki retint un rire narquois, oh que non tu n'allais pas apprécier, il le savait pour avoir passer du temps avec toi au quotidien. Thor nota ce sourire, tout comme fregga. La mère et le fils se regardèrent, Loki leur cachait quelque chose concernant la jeune femme, leur protectrice. Fregga observa son fils, il était plus calme que de coutume, si on oublie son excès de rage d'il y a quelque jours.

« Ordonnez aux femmes de chambre de la changer » Fit Fregga à un autre domestique, qui s'inclina avant de partir.

« Si j'étais vous, j'irais doucement, sauf si vous voulez qu'elle s'échappe par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables » Fit Loki avec un regard en biais de Sif.

« Elle comprendra que sa place est ici. Elle est asgardienne, elle possède la longévité tout comme nous, qu'elle le veuille ou pas, elle restera ici » Fit Odin.

« Que conseils-tu mon frère ? » Demanda Thor en s'installant en face de Loki.

« Laissez-moi lui parler »

« Vous ? » Se moqua Sif avant de recevoir un regard noir de Loki.

« Pourquoi pas » Fit Odin « Mais fais-en sorte que ça marche » Prévint Odin en sortant en compagnie de Fregga.

Sif partit sans un mot, elle n'aimait pas ça, Loki agissait comme si il était proche de sa protégé, elle avait jurée devant les sept royaumes qu'elle veillerait et protègerait cette jeune femme contre n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Loki sut qu'il pouvait aller voir Eden quand les lumières du Palais grésillèrent avant de s'éteindre, il retint un sourire amusé. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre où celle qui avait la capacité de l'ensorceler et de l'électriser se trouvait.

« Qui que vous soyez je ne veux pas vous voir ! » Fit la voix d'Eden.

« Même moi ? » Demanda Loki en entrant mlagré tout.

« Toi ! Ne me dis pas que je me retrouve ici à cause de toi ! » S'énerva Eden.

« Nous sommes passés au tutoiement et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Rit Loki.

« C'est parce que je suis énervée ! »

« Tu es à Asgard »

« Merci je suis au courant ! Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore ! »

« Tu es très belle »

« Quelque chose que j'ignore j'ai dit »

« Quelqu'un devient arrogant »

« J'ai le maître de l'arrogance devant moi » Contra Eden.

« Joli couleur » Fit Loki en désignant la robe et les bijoux d'Eden.

« Joli couleur » Fit Loki en désignant la robe et les bijoux d'Eden

« Ne me dis pas que tu as choisis »

« J'ai fais des propositions »

« Et sachant à quel point tu peux être convaincant quand tu le souhaites ... »

« Comment va-t-on dos ? » Fit Loki pour changer de sujet.

« Il me brûle » Soupira Eden.

« J'ai fais quelques petites recherches là-dessus, dans les écrits concernant les derniers guérisseuses »

« Dis-moi tout » Fit Eden tandis que Loki lui enlevait son châle afin de pouvoir ses mains sur le tissu de sa robe, le froid qui se dégageait de Loki traversa le tissu et calma les brûlures de son dos.

« Il se pourrait que la douleur que tu ressens soit lié au fait que tu n'es pas accepté ton destin et ta place »

« Trop de rapport avec tout ce qui est mystique et surnaturel »

« La deuxième solution est que tu n'as pas acceptée tes capacités et embrasser tes pouvoirs, cette douleur viendrait du fait qu'ils cherchent à sortir, à s'exprimer, à se lier à toi »

« Tu parles de ses pouvoirs comme si ils étaient vivant » Commenta Eden.

« Parce qu'en un sens ils le sont. La magie n'est pas statique, elle est évolue en même temps que la personne, elle s'adapte, hors tout ce qui est capable de s'adapter est signe d'une certaine autonomie, donc de vie »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je t'intéressais à ce point » Rit légèrement Eden.

« Je pensais que mes actions te l'auraient montrés » Répondit Loki tandis qu'Eden se retournait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement Loki ? Pas que je n'aime pas le jeu du chat et de la souris, mais tu es difficile à cerner »

« Est-ce un reproche ? »

« ça le devient quand tu fais fuir les gens de chez moi »

« Cet homme ... » Commença Loki sans pouvoir finir sa phrase, le dégoût se lisait sur son visage ainsi que sa jalousie.

« Etais-tu jaloux ? »

« Cela te plairait ? »

Toujours ce jeu de flirt entre eux, ce jeu qui ne lassait aucun des deux.

« C'est assez excitant je l'avoue, cependant j'aime savoir dans quoi je me lance Loki, je ne suis pas fan de l'inconnu, tu moins pas autant. Ce qui m'amène à me demander ce qu'il m'attend ici ? Ais-je une chance de partir d'ici ? »

« J'avais demandé à ce qu'ils y aillent en douceur avec toi, Sif était même d'accord, cependant ta vie étant une fois de plus en danger, Odin a refuser de t'envoyer de l'aide et à préféré demander à Heimdall de te faire venir ici. Tu dois comprendre que ce royaume a désespérément besoin d'aide. Derrière tout cet or et cet apparat les gens souffrent des combats quotidiens, même si nous parvenons à rester à flot, devoir se battre tous les jours inlassablement commence à devenir difficile pour tout le monde »

« Très bien, je comprends, mais vous, et par vous j'entends ton père et Asgard au complet, je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas être un symbole d'espoir, de prospérité ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai eu assez de mauvais moments, je veux la paix, je ne veux pas participer à des batailles, donner mon opinion, ce n'est pas pour moi ! Ce que j'aimerais, c'est pouvoir donner tous ces pouvoirs, toutes ces responsabilités à quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, quelqu'un fait pour cela ! J'ai à peine vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Et tu vivras une très longue vie ! Tu es à moitié asgardienne, tu as la force d'un midgarien mais la longévité d'un asgardien ainsi que la puissance »

« Force et puissance ne sont pas les même choses ? »

« Je te parle de force physique et de puissance d'esprit, de pouvoir. Asgard peut devenir ta maison ou une jolie cage dorée »

« Et si vous vous trompiez tous, que je n'étais pas celle que vous prétendez que je suis »

« Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu viens de dire »

« Excuse-moi de me chercher un échappatoire ! On me prévoit une vie de guerres, de batailles, de danger, de tentatives de meurtres et je devrais bien le prendre ? En presque deux semaines j'ai failli mourir plus de fois qu'en un an ! On me surveille à longueur de journée, je suis même certaine que mon père m'espionne. Maintenant, je me retrouve pile à l'endroit où je ne voulais surtout pas être ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a des gardes devant ma porte »

« Calme-toi » Fit Loki.

« Je suis parfaitement calme ! » Contredit Eden.

« Vraiment ? Regarde-toi »

Eden se tourna et vit son reflet dans un grand miroir. Elle remarqua qu'elle serrait les poings, que son corps tremblait, que ses yeux avaient pris des teintes violets, bleus ciel, comme une galaxie. Des volutes blanches s'échappaient de ses poings, elle fulminait et son corps le montrait.

« Ça, se sont tes pouvoirs qui se manifestes, ils agissent sur tes émotions et tes réactions » Expliqua Loki.

« Et comment suis-je censé les accepter ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Eden.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton père n'est pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qu'il a envoyé ? » Demanda soudainement Eden afin de se changer les idées et de se calmer.

« Je me suis proposer afin d'essayer de t'apaiser et de faire en sorte que tu ... ne fasses pas exploser le château et envoyer Odin traverser les murs »

« Je n'avais pas fait exprès d'éjecter ce violeur ! » Se défendit Eden.

« ça n'est en aucun cas une critique. Il a eu de la chance de mourir sur le coup » Fit Loki alors qu'une ombre malveillante traversa brièvement son visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à Eden.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas toi-même avec moi ? » Demanda Eden.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu réprimes ta vraie nature »

« Parce que c'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour toi, c'est pour tout le monde »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles voir Odin » Fit froidement Loki.

Eden fixa l'homme devant elle pendant quelques secondes. Il était beau, mais il avait une beauté dangereuse et malgré tout, elle était attirée et ne pouvait y résiter. Elle fini par suivre Loki et marcha à côté de lui, à la même vitesse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent, les gardes et les domestiques ainsi que les quelques courtisant la fixaient :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent ? » Chuchota Eden.

« L'espèce de tiare que tu portes n'as le droit d'être portée que par la guérisseuse, la gardienne, enfin ... par toi. Regarde l'effet que tu as sur eux, tu ne fais que passer devant eux et déjà leurs regards s'allument d'espoir »

« Trop de pression Loki » Prévint Eden « Et excuse-moi si j'ai été trop loin tout à l'heure »

« N'en parlons plus » Fit Loki en poussant la porte de la salle du trône. Eden suivit Loki, puis s'extasia devant les colonnes, les décorations, la grandeur des murs puis, son regard se posa sur les personnes présentes. Elle reconnut Thor, Sif et le trio paladins. Elle déduisit que la personne sur le trône devait le roi, donc Odin, cependant la femme lui était inconnue.

« Il s'agit de Fregga, ma mère » Expliqua discrètement Loki.

« j'ai l'impression de passer devant un tribunal » fit Eden sur le même ton.

« C'est un peu le cas »

« Ta capacité à rassurer les gens est proche du vide intersidéral »

« Je t'apprendrai si tu veux »

« Merci mais je veux être capable d'éprouver de la compassion »

« Mais j'en suis capable, quand ça me concerne »

« Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on ne soit pas que tous les deux »

« Tu aurais abusé de mon corps ? »

« Je t'aurais torturé puis balancer du haut du Bifrost »

« Tu m'apprécies trop pour ça » Fit Loki en se mordant la langue, il était sur le point de dire aimer au lieu d'apprécier, bien qu'il aurait adoré voir sa réaction. Certes, il éprouvait une grande attirance envers elle, une attirance plus forte que toutes les quelques femmes qui avaient put l'intéresser dans le passé. Désormais aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux à part elle. Il ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui avoir d'abord parlé. Elle calmait son âme et ses tourments, elle était comme une drogue, et il était heureux d'en être dépendant.

Eden arriva au pied des marches menant jusqu'au trône et elle regarda Odin dans les yeux sans dire un mot, Sif en voyant son attitude réprima un sourire et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Thor se demandait si son père allait s'énerver tandis que Fregga se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à son fils Loki, de voir qu'il était totalement amoureux de cette jeune femme.

« Bienvenu à Asgard » Fit simplement Odin.

« Bienvenu s'adresse à quelqu'un qui a le choix d'être à un droit »Répliqua froidement Eden.

« Cela s'applique aussi à quelqu'un dont la présence était attendue »

« Encore faut-il que ce quelqu'un souhaitait venir »

« Asgard n'est pas à votre goût ? »

« Trop lumineux et clinquant pour moi, j'aime les choses simples »

« Cet endroit est pourtant votre maison »

« D'après quoi ? Selon une légende disant que j'ai un parent asgardien ? Une maison est le lieu où l'on se sent chez soit, ici, ce n'est pas chez pas moi mais un lieu inconnu »

« Vous avez un caractère difficile »

« Parce que donner son opinion signifie avoir un caractère difficile ? Alors Loki est quoi ? Une personne impossible »

« Vous connaissez mon fils ? »

« Je l'ai empêché de faire une bêtise » Se contenta de dire Eden, ne voulant surtout pas avouer que Loki et elle avait beaucoup discuté.

« Ce jour-là, vous avez répondu au rôle qui est le votre »

« Je pense que tout-être, si il a le choix, veut éviter un génocide »

« Pas tout le monde n'est capable de l'arrêter »

« Manque de volonté »

« J'ai eu vent de votre aversion quand à votre destiné »

« En même temps, pourquoi j'accepterais de tout sacrifier pour un monde qui n'est pas le mien ? Pour un rôle qui n'est pas le mien ? Il est dans la nature des hommes de fuir leur destin, c'est d'ailleurs le thème des tragédies grecques »

« Vous devriez voir ça comme un honneur » Interrompit Fregga sentant que la conversation ne menait à rien avec deux personnes aussi obstinées, bien qu'elle sentait que son mari s'amusait, il avait rarement l'occasion de participer à une joute verbale « Vous avez peur et cela se comprend, mais vous ne savez rien de votre rôle et des capacités que vous possédez »

« Comment réagiriez-vous ? » Demanda Eden.

« Excusez-moi ? » Fit Fregga ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Vous êtes là dans votre petit rôle confortable à me dire, à m'exhorter plutôt à embrasser mon « rôle ». Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, mon rôle ne consiste qu'à empêcher des conflits, à amener la paix coûte que coûte, de faire des sacrifices immenses. Vous, vous êtes là, à me regarder de haut depuis le trône et vous me demandez de sacrifier tout ce que j'ai, et ce que je croyais d'acquis, pour vivre dans un monde dont je ne connais rien et pour lequel on me demande de me battre. Alors si vous étiez à ma place, enlever de votre lieu d'origine pour accepter un rôle pareil, comment réagiriez-vous ? Et n'osez pas me dire que vous accepteriez avec grand plaisir car je n'y croirais pas, et les souverains ne devraient pas mentir »

Après son monologue, un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce. Odin et Fregga semblaient considérer ses paroles, Loki qui n'avait pas quitté son côté lui prit discrètement la main dans un geste de soutien. Son geste le surprit lui-même et lâcha la main d'Eden tout de suite après.

« Nous vous demandons de tout sacrifier il est vrai ... » Commença Fregga « Mais vous pourriez au moins essayer de vivre ici quelques temps, voir comment les choses évoluent ? »

« Que se passe-t-il si je refuse ? »

« Vous ne voulez pas en arriver là » Fit Odin.

« Donc si je n'accepte pas une mise à l'essai je deviens votre prisonnière ? Que se passe-t-il si après cette période d'essai je ne souhaite pas rester »

« Nous pourrions alors trouver un compromis puisque vous aurez fait preuve de bonne foi. Rappelez-vous qu'en dehors des murs d'Asgard vous êtes en danger, pas seulement vous mais aussi vos proches »

« Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'accepter d'essayer »

« Votre mère » Fit simplement Odin.

« Ma mère ? » Bégaya Eden.

« Votre mère était une amie à moi, nous avons été élevées comme des sœurs, elle s'appelait Alwine »

« la noble amie » Fit Eden en comprenant la signification du prénom.

« Ce qui lui allait parfaitement. A votre naissance c'est produit un grand malheur et pour votre sécurité, elle vous a envoyé à votre père humain. Cependant à sa mort, elle me demanda de vous retrouver et de faire d'Asgard votre foyer » Expliqua Fregga.

« Elle souhaitait que vous soyez élevée et accueillie à Asgard selon le rang qui vous est dû, cela sans savoir qui vous étiez réellement » Ajouta Odin.

« Mon rang ? »

« Alwine n'eut que vous pour seule descendante, elle était princesse d'une autre contré de ce royaume. Il n'y a qu'un roi en Asgard » Fit Fregga devant le regard perdu de la jeune femme.

« Que dîtes-vous ? » Exigea Odin.

« J'accepte d'essayer » Souffla Eden « Mais mon père doit être prévenu »

« Je m'en occuperai » Rassura Sif.

« Il n'en sera pas heureux et risque de proférer des menaces » Prévint Eden.

« Je m'en doute » Fit Sif en partant avec l'autorisation d'Odin.

« Pour cette nuit vous logerez au château, mais demain vous irez dans les anciens appartements des guérisseurs et protecteurs, là où est votre place » Fit Odin avec bienveillance.

« Ah ... » Fut la simple réponse d'Eden tandis que Loki la dirigeait vers l'extérieur, suivit par Thor et le trio paladins.

« C'est sorte de grande maison qui est seulement accessible d'accès par un pont reliant là où vous vivrez au château » Expliqua Thor « C'est l'endroit le plus protégé de tout Asgard, seul une poignée de personne ont accès à ce pont »

« Ah ... » Répéta Eden qui tentait toujours d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Si cela vous intéresse nous pourrions ... » Commença Fandral avant qu'Eden ne leur claque la porte au nez après être rentrée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir » Commenta simplement Volstagg.

« Elle a du caractère, c'est bien vu ce qu'il l'attend » Ajouta Hoggun.

« Elle n'est pas un simple objet » Fit Thor, en effet, il se savait que si il venait à régner, une étroite collaboration le lierai à la jeune femme. Il refusait de la voir comme un vulgaire objet dont on ne se servait qu'en cas de besoin ! Elle était une personne avec un futur qui s'annonçait difficile.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux » Fit Loki avec un regard mauvais en direction du trio paladins. Loki n'étant quasiment jamais d'accord avec Thor, il surprit tout le monde.

« Mon frère y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas ? » Demanda Thor.

« Evidemment » Fut la simple réponse de Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Eden se tournait et se retournait dans sa chambre, elle en était presque arrivée danser la valse avec pour seul cavalier son imagination. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait fait le tour de ce qui avait été la maison des précédents guérisseurs / protecteurs, ou plutôt le mini-château des protecteurs. Points positifs, sa chambre et la bibliothèque adjacente. Points négatifs, la solitude, trop de pièces, la résonance, personne n'ose lui parler, son habitation est une prison.

Loki venait la voir de temps en temps, en essayant d'être discret. L'entrée de chez elle était gardée par des gardes inexpressifs, il y avait toujours quelqu'un devant sa porte, pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer et l'empêcher elle, de sortir. Tous les jours, différentes personnes venaient l'instruire sur les coutumes et lois d'Asgard. Le manque d'activité commençait à se faire ressentir, elle peinait à s'endormir, elle nettoyait le peu qu'elle salissait avant même l'arrivée des domestiques qui avaient été affectés à son service. Elle avait commencé à trier les livres de la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique, si effectivement des protecteurs, Eden avait décidée qu'elle préférait ce terme, avaient habités ici, alors ils étaient plutôt bordéliques. Eden se corrigea, les protecteurs étaient en fait des protectrices, ça peinait à rentrer. pour on ne sait quelle raison. On lui avait fait livrer des livres retraçant l'histoire de ses prédécesseurs, résultat ? Elle avait enfin trouvée un bon somnifère.

Cependant, ce matin était le matin de trop. Elle enleva tous les bijoux que sa « domestique » lui avait préparée, elle enleva sa robe et trouva une espèce de tenue de voyage qui devrait bien faire l'affaire. Elle trouva une sorte de cape avec une capuche, elle attacha sa natte du mieux qu'elle pu puisqu'on lui interdisait de s'attacher les cheveux en natte, queue de cheval ou en chignon du fainéant, son préféré ! Elle enfila sa cape, rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre, elle avait trouvé un moyen de descendre, après pour remonter se serait une autre paire de manche. Elle prit quelques bijoux qu'elle cacha dans une bourse en plus de ses quelques pièces.

« Tu as toujours adorée Robin des bois, c'est le jour de se prendre pour lui » Fit Eden à voix haute pour s'encourager, en quelque sorte ...

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis trouva ses appuis avant de se mettre à descendre :

 « Merci papa pour toutes ces années d'escalade obligatoire » Pensa-t-elle avant de se mettre à espérer que Loki ne débarquerait pas en la retrouvant grâce au bracelet. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle regarda une dernière fois l'endroit dont elle venait de descendre puis se fondit dans la masse pour sortir hors de la cour du Palais. Elle déambula dans les rues pendant une heure avant de se cacher, Fandral et Sif étaient là :

« On doit la retrouver avant qu'Odin ne découvre qu'elle ait réussie à sortir » Fit Sif légèrement paniquée.

« Tu as vu le regard de Loki ? » Commença Fandral, piquant la curiosité d'Eden « On aurait dit qu'il allait tué quelqu'un »

« Je n'aime pas ça »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as déjà vu Loki s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? »

« Il est peut-être amoureux »

« La bête amoureux de la belle ? Il faudra qu'il me tue d'abord si il espère la toucher ! » S'insurgea Sif.

Puis, Eden entendit leurs voix s'estomper peu à peu, ils s'éloignaient. Eden s'enfonça alors dans un marché, elle utilisa les quelques pièces qu'elle avait en plus de ses bijoux pour s'acheter une écharpe faite dans une magnifique étoffe. Elle l'a mit dans son sac, puis elle alla s'acheter à manger, cependant, le stand qui était tenu par un couple assez âgé ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'invita à se joindre à eux, d'autres commerçants les rejoignirent, tour à tour ils lui proposèrent de lui montrer leurs métiers respectifs, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Elle apprit ainsi à reconnaître diverses épices, étoffes et pierres précieuses. On lui montra quelques recettes de cuisine, quelques mouvements au combat, comment entretenir son équipement, on lui expliqua les diverses lois commerciales. Eden apprit rapidement que le roi n'avait pas dû faire évoluer les conditions des marchants depuis un moment :

« Mais avez-vous de quoi nourrir votre famille ? » Demanda Eden, inquiète.

« A peine, mais nous nous débrouillons » Répondit Sigrid.

« Un marché parallèle » Comprit Eden.

« Mon enfant vous ne devriez pas nous écouter nous plaindre, ça n'en vaut pas le coup » Rassura Ansfrid le marchand d'épices.

« Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter » Répliqua Eden.

« Vous êtes une bonne âme » Complimenta Eldrid, la joaillière.

« Vous vous êtes fait mal ? » S'inquiète Eden en l'apercevant s'asseoir, le souffle court.

« Il y a quelques semaines nous nous sommes fais attaquer et ma femme s'est faite violemment bousculer » Expliqua son mari.

« Laisser moi voir » Pria Eden.

« Tu ne peux rien faire » Fit Eldrid.

« Laisser moi au moyen essayer ! »

Eldrid regarda son mari avant d'hocher la tête, elle ouvrit légèrement son corsage et Eden comprit directement le problème, une côte devait être casser et commençait à se ressouder de la mauvaise façon, comprimant le poumon. Sans savoir comment, Eden comprit ce qu'elle pouvait et devait faire. Elle mit sa main à quelques centimètres de la blessure et une lumière blanche et vaporeuse en émana. Tout le monde se statufia, Eldrid sentit la douleur disparaître tandis que sa respiration revenait à la normale, elle reprenait des couleurs et son souffle.

« Vous... vous .... vous êtes la guérisseuse ! » S'exclama Sigrid avant de s'agenouiller, imitée par les autres.

« Non je vous en pris ! Relevez-vous ! Je ne mérite pas ça! » Fit Précipitamment Eden en regardant tout le monde .

« Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? » Demanda le mari d'Eldrid.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de me remercier je vous assure » répondit Eden.

« Si si ! Prenez, c'est pour vous ! » Lui fit-il en lui tendant un magnifique collier doré avec une magnifique topaze comme pendentif.

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est votre chef-d'oeuvre ! Votre plus belle pièce ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous savez que personne ici n'aura jamais les moyens de me l'acheter, je l'offre en cadeau à notre protectrice, pitié acceptez-le ! »

« Je ... d'accord » Fit timidement Eden en acceptant le cadeau, il était magnifique, elle l'attacha autour de son cou, ravissant tout le monde :

« Vous devriez y aller, ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous ! Si nous avions su nous ne vous aurions jamais laissés rester ici aussi longtemps ! C'est trop dangereux » Fit Ansfrid.

« Je ferai en sorte que votre vie s'améliore du mieux que je peux ! » Promit Eden avant de partir.

Elle tenta de retrouver son chemin mais sans succès, elle trouva des enfants en train de jouer et les rejoignit, à leurs plus grand bonheur, jamais aucun adulte ne s'amusait avec eux, soudain leur enthousiasme s'essouffla et ils s'enfuirent en courant. Eden se retourna pour découvrir la source de cette réaction ... Loki, dissimulant à peine qui il était :

« Bravo » Fit seulement Eden en voyant le regard furieux de Loki « Je sens que ça va être la joie »

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais en t'enfuyant comme tu l'as fait ?! »

« A prendre l'air ! A vivre et respirer ! » S'agaça Eden, énervée que Loki veuille lui faire la morale « Je ne suis ni une femme d'intérieure ni une plante verte ! J'ai besoin d'espace ! Pas de tourner en rond ! »

« Tu aurais pût me le dire ! »

« Je l'ai fais ! Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Tu m'as dit que c'était dangereux ! Tu sais ce qui j'ai vu ? Des gens merveilleux vivant dans des conditions terribles ! Tu ne voulais pas que je vois ça ?! »

« Bien sur que non ! Tu sais que ... je ne peux pas te cacher quoique se soit pour une raison que j'ignore. J'étais juste inquiet, la prochaine fais-toi au moins escorter au lieu de prendre la fuite ! »

« Je n'ai pas « pris la fuite » je me suis faufilée à l'abri des regards, nuance » Corrigea Eden.

« Donc tu t'es enfuie, maintenant, je vais devoir te ramener au palais »

« Est-ce que c'est le genre de phrase qui dit, soit tu viens avec gentiment soit j'utilise la manière forte ? ... Bon ça va je viens me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Te regarder comme quoi ? » Demanda Loki avec un sourire de prédateur tout en se rapprochant d'elle, changeant son comportement du tout au tout.

« Comme si tu allais me dévorer »

« ça te gênerais ? »

« ça dépend »

« De quoi ? »

« Si on peut être deux à jouer à ça » Flirta Eden en retour avec un sourire en coin.

Loki passa ses mains le long des bras d'Eden sans jamais la toucher, il remarqua l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle :

« Encore l'excuse du chaud et du froid ? » Se moqua-t-il, se rappelant que cette scène avait déjà eu lieu entre eux.

« Pas cette fois » Répliqua Eden en se rapprochant encore plus, leur nez se touchant presque, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller.

Loki se plongea dans le bleu profond des yeux d'Eden, cherchant une réponse, n'importe laquelle. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, sa deuxième tentative depuis leur rencontre, Eden se recula, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre :

« On devrait rentrer, je suis fatiguée » Lui fit-elle, rompant le charme.

Loki eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de la situation, il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit et la reconduisit au palais. Le trajet se fit sans bruits. Loki se demandait si Eden l'aurait laissé l'embrasser si elle s'était rendu compte de son action. Quant à Eden, elle se demandait si Loki ne voyait en elle qu'un flirt, une distraction ou quelque chose d'autre. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au palais, ils rencontrèrent Thor, Sif et le trio Paladin au détour d'un couloir :

« Eden ! Ou étiez-vous ? » Demanda Sif.

« Dehors » Fit simplement Eden.

Thor nota que son frère et Eden étaient proches, peut-être même trop. Alors que Sif allait faire une autre remarque, les murs se mirent à trembler, tous les regards convergèrent vers Eden qui leva les mains en signe de défense :

« C'est pas moi »

Alors qu'ils regardaient tous, ils virent deux garnisons de soldats se précipiter en direction de la salle du trône, puis les vitres des fenêtres vibrèrent à leur tour avant d'exploser sous l'impact d'intrus qui entraient et entraient en masse. Le trio paladin prit les attaquants par la gauche, Thor et Sif ceux de droite, tandis que Loki et Eden se retrouvaient dos à dos, utilisant leur magie respective, bien qu'Eden soit encore maladroite. Cependant leur technique ne fonctionnait pas et n'aboutissait à rien, ils formèrent donc un cercle :

« Si quelqu'un a une idée, c'est le moment » Fit Thor en chargeant son marteau tandis que Loki créait des images miroirs, cherchant à disperser leurs assaillants.

« J'en ai une » Fit Eden en fermant les yeux et les points, demandant à ses pouvoirs de l'aider, elle acceptait de se laisser posséder par ces derniers, leurs promettant de ne plus les fuir. Cela sembla marcher puisqu'une puissance incroyable semblait se libérer dans tout son corps, elle pouvait ressentir ses pouvoirs dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Loki tourna la tête vers elle, tout comme les autres. Ils sentaient une puissance incroyable monter en elle, Sif croyant qu'elle avait encore une crise incontrôlable tenta de la faire sentir de sa transe, mais elle finit par se bruler la main en la touchant. Ses tatouages se mirent à briller à travers l'étoffe de ses vêtements.

« Eden ! Tu peux te contrôler ! Ne les laisse pas te submerger ! Tu n'es pas prête ! »

« C'est toi qui n'est pas prête pour eux » Fit Eden d'une voix dénuée d'émotion avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient dorés, rouges et orange comme de la lave avant de virer brutalement au vert, bleu, turquoise et argent lorsqu'elle leva la main, créant un disque argenté qui fonça sur un ennemi, lui transperçant la poitrine, le tuant sur le coup. Le disque se dirigea alors vers d'autres ennemis. Thor et Sif reprirent l'assaut, les images miroirs de Loki visant les ennemis plus en retrait, le trio paladin faisait barrage autour d'Eden, la protégeant.

Alors que Thor se faisait submerger, une puissante force éjecta les ennemis avant de les désintégrer totalement, Sif se vit entourer par un bouclier protecteur tout comme Fandral, Volstagg et Hoggun. Le combat faisait rage, Eden dut bouger, sentant la présence d'un ennui derrière elle, elle donna un coup de pied en arrière, le frappant dans le genou, elle se retourna, visa sa tête et une boule rouge le tua. Elle récupéra une épée au sol, elle se fatiguait. Alors qu'ils gagnaient enfin, Eden eut une moment d'inattention, préoccupée par l'état de Fandral qui venait de se faire assommer, quand son assaillant lui planta sa dague dans le ventre la faisant hurler de douleur. Eden comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, sa vision devenait floue, le bruit s'estompait, son corps devenait froid et seule la douleur persistait.

Loki vit cela et fonça vers celui qui venait de blesser Eden et le détruisit. Il se précipita vers Eden et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée :

« Emmène là auprès de nos guérisseurs, je vais voir Père » Lui fit Thor.

Sauf que Loki n'avait pas besoin de l'autorisation de Thor pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire ! Il fit attention à ne pas lui causer plus de douleur et fonça auprès des soigneurs qui la prirent en charge, on lui ordonna alors de rester hors de la pièce. Pendant plus d'une heure il fit les cents pas, se persuadant que défoncer la porte n'était pas la meilleure solution pour avoir des nouvelles de la jeune femme :

« Des nouvelles ? » Demanda Thor en arrivant avec Odin et Fregga.

« Non » Répondit simplement Loki.

Fregga observa son plus jeune fils, Eden ne pouvait pas mourir où alors Loki serait perdu à jamais, elle le savait. Si Jamais Loki perdait Eden il serait une coquille vide et perdra son âme et le peu de sentiments qu'il lui restait à jamais, Fregga ne pouvait pas perdre son fils alors qu'elle commençait à peine à le retrouver :

« Elle va s'en sortir » lui fit-elle gentiment en le prenant en aparté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » S'énerva Loki, à cran.

« Elle ne t'abandonnera pas »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?! »

« Loki, tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais pas à moi. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, pas comme un ami mais comme un amant le ferait »

« je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Mentit Loki qui tenta de réprimer les rêves qu'il faisait depuis des semaines maintenant. Il s'imaginait qu'Eden le choisissait lui parmi tous les autres, qu'elle n'accordait son attention qu'à lui seulement. Il rêvait d'elle toutes les nuits, et puis les nuits passaient, plus les rêves devenaient vivants et intenses.

« Tu as peur qu'elle t'abandonne ? »

« Je suis habitué à ça » Contra Loki.

« Tu sais que c'est faux, tu es celui qui nous a repoussé »

« Il me semble m'être excusé ! » S'énerva Loki.

« Nous le savons, et nous sommes heureux de t'avoir retrouvé ! Sache que si le pire devait lui arriver, nous serons toujours là pour toi » Rassura Fregga.

« Mais je ne sais pas si moi, j'aurais envie de rester là » Termina Loki en se rasseyant.

« Mon frère ... » Commença Thor.

« Pas maintenant ! » Coupa Loki à bout de nerfs.

Odin observa sa femme puis son fils cadet, Loki avait changé, il espérait que les nouvelles seraient bonnes, qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà perdus leur protectrice. Le silence qui pesait dans la pièce fut brisé par l'une des soigneuses :

« Elle a été blessé par une lame empoisonnée » Fit-elle san préambule.

« Quel est l'antidote ? » Demanda Odin.

« Nous ne l'avons pas »

« Je crois avoir mal entendu » S'énerva Loki.

« Mon prince, le seul remède à ce poison est de faire un sérum d'une fleur se trouvant dans les montagnes de Jötunheim » Lui apprit la femme « Nous lui donnons deux semaines »

« Quels vont être les ... effets ? » Demanda Thor en devenant aussi pâle que son frère.

« Elle est plongée dans un coma dont nous ne pouvons la sortir. Elle va être torturée mentalement, le poison s'en prend au cerveau et aux souvenirs, elle va être victime de crise d'angoisse, son coeur risque de ne pas survivre très longtemps »

Loki sortit sans un homme, il partit dans sa chambre, la porte était à peine fermée qui fit tout exploser, autant par la magie que de par ses propres mains. Désespéré, et dans un moment de rage il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, ce qui le fit hurler. A ce moment, Fregga entra et le prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le vit au sol, pleurant :

« je suis désolée » Répétait-elle.

« Je ne ... je ne peux pas ... la perdre » Avoua-t-il « Pas maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais »

« Loki ... »

« Je vais aller à Jötunheim ! » Décida-t-il en se relevant.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible depuis la cérémonie qui aurait faire de ton frère le roi d'Asgard ! »

Tu m'as enseigné toute ma vie à espérer, et maintenant que je le fais tu ne me dis que ça n'en vaut pas la peine ? » Hurla Loki.

Loki je sais que tu es malheureux, que tu as mal mais tu ne me parle pas ainsi ! Je te dis que tu ne peux pas faire quoique se soit parce que ton père à fermer les frontières, personne n'entre ni ne sort sans son accord et cette fois, même Heimdall est d'accord avec lui ! »

"IL N'EST PAS MON PERE ! »

"Loki ! Tu ne peux pas le renier dès qu'il ne va pas dans ton sens où qu'il ne pense pas comme toi ! Pour l'instant nous devons protéger notre peuple ! » Fit Fregga alors que Thor entrait, inquiet pour son frère. Thor en entrant , comprit que son idée allait plaire à Loki mais pour l'instant il se contentait d'observer l'échange.

"Vous n'en avez rien à faire d'elle » Comprit Loki en fuyant le toucher de sa mère « Vous la voyez comme un trésor de plus du palais, comme un objet »

"Elle est une personne » Rappela Thor, soutenant Loki « Mère, avec père vous lui avez forcer la main et maintenant vous souhaiteriez que nous l'abandonnions ? Si je dois être au roi se sera avec mon frère à mes côtés et Dame Eden également »

Loki regarda son frère avec étonnement, ce dernier lui lança un regard disant « j'ai une idée derrière la tête ne t'en fait pas »

« Nous savons qu'elle est une personne, mais ne pouvons pas risquer vos vies pour elle, bien que son rôle nous soit indispensable ! Elle est faite pour t'aider toi, Thor à régner par ton père ou moi, nous savons qu'il existe un lien spécial entre le futur roi et la protectrice, mais nous, nous le ressentons pas » Tenta d'expliquer Fregga.

« Peu importe, vous êtes quand même prêts à abandonner la seule femme que j'.... j'apprécie ! » Se rattrapa Loki.

« Loki je suis désolée » Répéta une dernière fois sa mère en sortant.

Dès que sa mère fut partie, les deux frères se regardèrent :

« J'espère que tu as encore un de tes passages secrets » Fit Thor.

« Toujours. Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dans une heure »

« Je vais la voir et je vous rejoins »

« Sif restera pour la protéger au cas-où »

« C'es trop tard pour penser à sa protection »

« Je veux dire, Sif a insisté pour rester, elle refuse de la laisser seule » Se corrigea Thor.

Loki regarda son frère quelques secondes avant d'aller là où se trouvait Eden. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle avait été installée dans un lit. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide, sa peau plus pâle, elle avait de la fièvre et son visage exprimait de la douleur. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et lui prit la main. Il ferma les yeux puis tenta de recréer le petit monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais sans succès, l'esprit d'Eden était comme fermé, bloqué. Il chercha une brèche dans cette barrière invisible mais ne trouva rien. Agacé il rouvrit les yeux, il passa sa main sur la joue d'Eden :

« Tu vas vivre » Lui promit-il « Tu n'abandonnes pas, je ne vais pas envie de m'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin des temps » Termina-t-il en essayant d'être égoïste avant de partir avec un dernier regard.

Eden avait mal, elle était dans le noir et une force semblait l'oppresser, ses articulations étaient douloureuse, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et son coeur battait à 300 à l'heure, elle hurla en voyant ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Un décor s'installa, elle était dans un ancien asile, elle courut, ouvrit une porte et hurla à nouveau avant de partir vers la gauche, elle tomba et se cogna la tête au sol. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, quelqu'un tentait de l'étouffer, l'homme portait un masque, elle tenta de se dégager, mais ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur sa gorge et elle mourut.

Alors que Loki franchissait la porte, le coeur d'Eden arrêta de battre, les soigneurs qui la surveillaient s'occupèrent de la réanimer :

« Mon frère nous devons y aller ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'écria Thor en voyant les soigneurs s'activer.

« je ne peux pas te suivre, je dois rester là ! »

« Loki nous allons avoir besoin de toi, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais ici tu seras inutile ! »

« SON COEUR S'EST ARRETE AU MOMENT OU JE PARTAIS ! »

« Mon prince, cela n'a rien à voir, son coeur s'est arrêté car elle victime d'une terreur » Tenta de rassurer la soigneuse en chef.

« Je me fiche de votre raison ! Je préfère croire ce que je viens de voir ! » Fit froidement Loki.

« Suis-le » Intervint sa mère « je ne dirais rien à votre père, mais partez maintenant, je veillerai sur elle » Promit-elle.

Loki ferma la yeux, tentant de répondre à son conflit interne puis il prit sa décision, et sans un mot il suivit son frère. Ils prirent un petit vaisseau où ils retrouvèrent le trio paladin, qui regarda Loki avec compassion, ils connaissaient tous la douleur de perdre un être cher :

« Allons-y, Loki tu prends les commandes ? » Demanda Thor.

« Comme toujours » Répondit simplement Loki, n'obtenant aucune remarque ou aucun soupir de la part des autres. Il détestait qu'on le regarde avec pitié.

-SUR TERRE-

« COMMENT CA MON MEILLEUR AGENT A DISPARU ?! » Hurla Fury « Coulson est au courant ?! »

« Oui monsieur » Répondit Zoey.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle disparue ? »

« Une semaine monsieur, je ne me suis pas inquiétée car il lui arrive souvent de prendre des vacances sans prévenir personne, pas même son père »

« Dernière localisation ? »

« Nos locaux sur le toit, des ... monstres sont apparus et au même moment, une lumière aveuglante est apparue et Eden a disparue »

« Photos ! » Ordonna Fury avant de les regarder après que Zoey les lui ai donnés « Partez et envoyez-moi Couslon »

Fury se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, ces asgardiens commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, il fut brutalement sorti des ses pensées par l'arrivée soudaine de Captain america :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Eden?! « 

« Je partagerai volontiers mes informations avec vous si faisiez parti du SHIELD »

« Monsieur vous m'av.. Captain Rogers ? » S'étonna Phil en entrant dans le bureau.

« Où est votre fille ? » Demanda directement Fury.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur » Mentit Phil.

« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis presque deux semaines » Intervint Steve.

« Retrouvez-là, je me fiche de la manière dont vous le faites, mais retrouvez-là moi ! » Ordonna Fury en se rasseyant.

Phil sortit en compagnie de Steve :

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer » Fit Phil avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Quand avez-vous eu pour la dernière fois des nouvelles d'Eden ? » Demanda Steve.

« Il va falloir que je vous raconte pas mal de choses ... c'est une longue histoire »

« J'ai tout mon temps »

« Bien, mais pas ici »

Phill conduisit Steve en dehors des bureaux jusqu'à un café, ils commandèrent et Phil se décida à parler, il lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois, les asgardiens, la légende, le monstre dans l'appartement...

« Je sais que ça fait un peu beaucoup » Rassura Phil devant le regard perdu du Steve.

« En réalité, ça paraît presque normal, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à son propos mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus » Répliqua Steve « Comment peut-on la retrouver ? »

« Venez »

Phil demanda à Steve de monter dans la voiture et ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'université la plus proche, celle d'Histoire :

« James ! » Cria Coulson, attirant l'attention du meilleur ami de sa fille.

« Monsieur Coulson ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Eden ? »

« Montez » Lui ordonna Phil « Captain Rogers, James Knightley, James Knightley Steve rogers »

« Je saurais encore reconnaître Captain America » Fit remarquer James.

« Enchanté » Fit Steve.

« De même. Il y a un soucis avec Eden ? »

« Attendez » Soupira Phil en s'arrêtant à nouveau devant un immeuble « Zoey »

« Je suis là » Fit Zoey en montant en voiture « Pas besoin de faire les présentations je connais tout le monde, Captain Rogers, ravie de vous rencontrer, Zoey Williams, je suis la coéquipière d'Eden et sa meilleure amie à plein temps »

« Je prétends aussi au poste » Renchérit James avec un regard en coin.

« Ne commencez pas » Soupira Phil en s'arrêtant « Venez, on doit discuter dans un endroit discret »

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Steve.

« Une des planques du SHIELD, la mienne plus exactement »

« Alors c'est ça les privilèges des niveau 7 ? » S'exclama Zoey.

« Niveau 8 » Corrigea Phil.

-9 jours plus tard, Asgard-

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Fit Fandral en refermant les portes avec Volstagg et Hoggun.

Thor et Loki se retournèrent pour repartir en courant mais se stoppèrent, leur père était là :

« Père ... »Commença Thor en cherchant ses mots.

« Il me semble que mes ordres étaient pourtant clairs non ? Personne ne sort, personne ne rentre, ça vous concerne aussi ! » Fit froidement Odin.

« Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser mourir ! » S'exclama Thor « Loki vas-y »

« Loki tu restes là » Ordonna Odin.

Loki regarda son père puis son frère :

« Vous m'excuserez, mais je me fiche de vos ordres » Répliqua-t-il, envoyant gentiment son père se faire voir, puis il fit un signe de tête à son frère, récupéra la plante qu'il avait gelé pour la conserver puis courut pour retrouver Eden, ne prêtant pas attention aux appels de son père.

Thor et son père se regardèrent, énervés. Le dieu blond nota que le palais semblait moins chatoyant, que tout semblait terne et fade, il comprit qu'il y avait un lien avec Eden, même les domestiques semblaient perdus et malheureux comme les pierres.

« j'attends des explications et des excuses pour ne pas m'avoir obéit » Exigea Odin.

« Excusez-moi ? » S'écria Thor, ahuri.

« Tu as désobéi à mes ordres ! »

« Je ne m'excuserai pas, jamais ! J'avais un choix à faire et j'ai fais le bon ! Je n'allais pas laisser une personne aussi important mourir alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose ! Vous m'avez appris à faire le bien, je vis selon cette règle et maintenant il faudrait que je m'en excuse ? » éclata Thor « J'ai choisi de sauver une personne importante. Importante pour notre monde et importante pour mon frère, votre fils ! Vous ne pouvez pas être aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer des changements chez Loki ! Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller voir Eden ! Fandral, Hoggun, Volstagg » Termina le dieu en partant sans un dernier regard vers son père.

Odin regarda son deuxième fils partir, oui il était fier du choix que ce dernier avait fait avec son frère, mais son rôle de Roi l'obligeait à être intransigeant.

Lorsque Loki arriva dans la chambre d'Eden il sentit son coeur s'arrêter en la voyant. Elle avait perdue énormément de poids, elle semblait minuscule au milieu de ce lit immense. Ses joues étaient creuses, des cernes violettes prenaient place sous ses yeux, son coeur ne battait pas ...

« Tenez ! » Fit précipitamment Loki en donnant la plante à la soigneuse.

« Il est trop tard ! » Tenta-t-elle tandis que Sif qui était présente sanglotait.

« FAITES-MOI CE FICHU ANTIDOTE OU JE JURE QUE JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE REGRETTER ! » Hurla-t-il en devant terrifiant, faisant écarquillé les yeux à la soigneuse.

Vous pouvez au moins essayer ! » Plaida Sif.

Loki ! » Soupira sa mère, soulagé de le revoir, en entrant dans la pièce.

Mère ! »

Je sais » Chuchota-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

ça ne marchera pas ! » Continua la soigneuse.

Faites-le! » Ordonna la reine, en sentant que son fils perdait le contrôle.

Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Demanda Odin en arrivant avec Thor qui s'était changé.

Oui mon roi » Soupira la soigneuse.

Elle prépara rapidement la décoction et la fit avaler à Eden, elle espérait que ça marcherait mais avait très peu d'espoirs :

« Si il n'est pas déjà trop tard, son coeur devrait repartir »

Loki s'installa à côté d'Eden, et se fichant du code de conduite, des bonnes manières et des personnes présentes, il l'a prit dans ses bras et pria tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le remède fasse son travail. La soigneuse s'approcha pour prendre le pouls d'Eden, rien.

« Refaites-le ! » Ordonna Loki.

Fregga regarda les autres personnes présentes et les fis sortirent, Sif refusa mais avec le regard de Thor elle comprit qu'elle ferait mieux d'obéir.

Loki ferma les yeux et espéra, encore et encore :

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » Soupira la soigneuse, incrédule.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Loki.

« C'est faible mais il y a un pouls ! » S'étonna-t-elle « Je vais vous demander de sortir » Fit-elle à Loki.

« Hors de question ! »

« Mon prince, vous n'êtes ni de sa famille ni son mari ni un soigneur j'ai donc besoin d'espace, je viendrai vous chercher ! »

Loki sortit et vit que ses parents et Thor étaient là, Sif était en retrait, assise par terre contre un mur, les larmes dégringolants sur ses joues :

« Ils ont pouls » Leur apprit Loki, perdu.

« Quoi ? » S'écria la guerrière en se relevant.

« C'est faible mais il est là »

« Tenez-moi au courant de son évolution » Ordonna Odin qui devait, à contre-coeur, partir.

Fandral Hoggun et Volstagg entourèrent Sif pour la soutenir. Ils patientèrent de longues minutes, ce qu'ils avaient subis à Jötunheim n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

« Le coeur bat » Leur apprit la soigneuse en sortant de la pièce « Elle est extrêmement faible, si elle passe la nuit, alors elle vivra. Cependant, si jamais elle doit s'en sortir elle risque d'être dans un sommeil réparateur pendant plusieurs jours, à son réveil il faudra qu'elle se repose pendants des semaines en bougeant le moins possible en évitant tout risque de stress »

Durant des jours Loki resta à son chevet, ne dormant que quelques heures pas jours. Thor également veillait sur Eden avec Sif. Eden avait reprit des couleurs et un peu de poids grâce aux remèdes, mais elle semblait tout de même extrêmement faible, sa respiration avait reprit un rythme normal tout comme son coeur. Loki qui fixait le visage d'Eden sentit son coeur s'accélérer en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme papillonner, Sif le remarquant s'approcha également :

« C'est ça Eden, tu es en sécurité ! Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ! » Fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« A... Aïe » murmura Eden en ouvrant finalement les yeux, se faisant agresser par la lumière, Thor le vit et les baissa « Mi...mieux » Fit difficilement la jeune femme.

« ça va aller maintenant ! » Lui répéta Sif « Tu as été incroyablement forte »

Loki n'osait pas la toucher, Thor le remarqua et après quelques minutes il incita Sif à sortir pour laisser son frère seul.

« Soif » Fit simplement Eden, la gorge desséchée.

Loki se précipita et lui donna à boire :

«Combien de temps ... »

« Trois semaines, mais maintenant tu es sauve »

« Tu ... tu t'es inquiété ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Evidemment ! Qui d'autre pourrais me tenir tête si tu n'étais pas là ? » Rit-il en cachant la vraie raison.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi »


	5. Chapter 5

Loki respirait enfin, Eden allait mieux mais, même si elle lui assurait qu'elle était remise il voyait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Elle était encore extrêmement pale, son appétit n'était pas tout à fait revenu et elle était terrifiée lorsque le moment de dormir arrivait. Le noir la terrifiait, dormir était devenu une torture, elle était tellement effrayée par ce que le poison lui avait fait subir qu'elle essayait de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, il était assez commun pour Loki de retrouver Eden endormie un peu partout dans le palais, notamment dans la bibliothèque. Souvent, elle le rejoignait, s'asseyait à côté de lui et l'écoutait lire jusqu'à s'endormir sur son épaule. Dans ces moments là, Loki se sentait fier et heureux. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sentait que quelqu'un avait une totale confiance en lui, que quelqu'un avait réellement besoin de lui sans remettre ses actes en question, et il était heureux que se soit elle.

Même si chaque jour elle allait de mieux en mieux, Loki restait sur ses gardes et il avait peur de la perdre à tout moment. Cette femme était devenue une figure incontournable de sa vie. Pour être honnête, Loki ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il devait la perdre. Il y avait réfléchi. Il aurait très certainement fait quelque choose de stupide, il aurait à coup sûr déclenché une guerre et coupé les ponts avec ses proches pour exorciser sa douleur et sa peine.

Tous les jours, Eden recevait la visite de soigneurs, s'assurant de son état. Odin avait à plusieurs reprises tentés de venir la voir, prendre de ses nouvelles mais à chaque fois, Eden était mystérieusement trop fatiguée ou endormie pour le recevoir ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Loki qui était toujours à ses côtés :

« Tu agis comme une enfant » Lui dit-il.

« Je le vis bien »

« Que je ne veuille pas le voir je comprends, mais toi ? »

« Il était prêt à me laisser mourir ! Je suis censé le prendre comment après tout son baratin sur « donnez nous une période d'essai ? » »

« Ah les humains ... »

« Je ne le suis qu'à moitié je te rappel » Fit Eden avec un pincement au coeur en pensant à Phil..

« Tu ne souhaiterais pas non plus que je t'appelle ma déesse ? »

« Ah si, ça me plairait beaucoup ...; en fait non, se serait trop étrange, surtout venant de toi »

« Je dois comprendre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en la faisant prendre appui sur lui pour leur balade quotidienne.

« Oh de l'air frais ! ça aurait presque un air de liberté » Fit sarcastiquement Eden en ignorant la question de Loki..

« Tu es libre » Contredit Loki « Si l'on oublie l'interdiction d'entrer et de sortir imposée par Odin »

« Libre hein ? On ne doit pas avoir la même définition je crois »

« Question de point de vue je suppose »

« Odin arrive »

« Gauche ou droite ? »

« là où il ne nous suivra pas »

« Droite donc »

Loki et Eden partirent en essayant d'être le plus naturel du monde. En réalité, Eden n'était pas la seule à être remontée contre Odin. Thor et Loki l'étaient également. Depuis leur retour, les deux frères n'avaient adressés la parole ni à Fregga ni à Odin. Ils en voulaient à Odin d'avoir laissé tomber et à Fregga de ne pas avoir eu plus de considération pour Eden.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Eden.

« Oui » Répondit simplement Loki.

« Loki tu n'essaierais pas de me mentir par hasard ? »

« Comment oses-tu ? Je ne suis pas un menteur ! » Rit Loki..

« Bien sûr, on se demande donc pourquoi tu es surnommé le Dieu de la fourberie et du mensonge ? »

« Il fallait un méchant ? »

« Essaie encore »

« Légende urbaine ? »

« Si ça te fait plaisir ... » Soupira Eden « On peut s'arrêter ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

« J'ai un point de côté, j'ai l'impression que ce fichu poison m'a fait retourner 10 ans en arrière avant que je ne sache me battre. Il faut dire que à cause d'un certain groupe d'asgardiens je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de m'entraîner » Souligna-t-elle avec un regard de reproche.

« Tu es encore trop faible » Défendit Loki.

« Je me demande encore comment Thor, Fandral, Volstagg, Hoggun et Sif peuvent être de ton avis. Après tout, ma convalescence est terminée »

« Seulement de ton point de vue ! Tu es encore faible et tu le sais, tu ne ferai aucun progrès dans ton état, tu te fatiguerai seulement encore plus »

« Je déteste quand tu as raison ! Sinon, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est rien »

« Loki, si ça te met dans cet état c'est qu'il y a une raison »

« Je me bats contre moi-même »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Odin »

« pourquoi ? » S'étonna Eden. « Il était prêt à te laisser mourir ! Pour lui tu n'étais qu'une personne de plus, je ne le comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il ignorer qu'elle incroyable personne il allait laissé mourir ! »

« Merci pour le compliment » Fit Eden en rougissant mais en tentant de le cacher « Cependant, il y a un moment pour pardonner et un moment pour faire la guerre »

« J'ai toujours préféré la guerre »

« Loki ! »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner, tout comme Thor, alors pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord ... »

« On dirait deux enfants qui boudent »

« Alors, toi tu as le droit de l'éviter et de lui en vouloir mais pas nous ? »

« C'était ma vie en jeu, pas la tienne ni celle de ton frère » Rappela Eden.

« Justement, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, tu me gardes sain d'esprit et calme, je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ce sentiment partir »

Loki et Eden se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de l'autre. Eden posa sa main sur la joue de Loki, ce dernier accepta cette marque de tendresse avec bonheur, ne remarquant même pas la présence de sa mère à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre Thor, il t'attend » Murmura Eden.

« Je devrais mais je n'en ai pas envie » Souffla-t-il.

« Ta mère m'attend » Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

En se retournant Eden aperçut Fregga qui les observait, un sourire épanoui sur le visage.

« Vous ... Il n'y a rien entre nous » Fit Eden en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Je n'ai rien dit » Sourit Fregga « Vous lui faites du bien, vous le ramenez à la vie »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial hormis lui parler et l'écouter »

« Je pense que vous sous-estimez l'importance et le pouvoir que vous avez sur lui »

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Eden retrouva sa condition physique d'avant, et pouvait désormais sortir seule, sans besoin de supervision ou de soutien. Elle passait ses journées à faire des recherches sur ses pouvoirs pour les contrôler et a un moyen de s'en aller d'ici. Alors, un jour en début d'après-midi, Eden se mit en quête de Sif, elle espérait que cette dernière accéderait à sa demande :

« Sif je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr Eden, tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Sif

« Oui oui, je voulais te demander un service »

Eden demanda à Sif de la suivre et lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle :

« C'est hors de question ! »

« Mais sif ! Je dois le voir ! C'est mon père ! »

« C'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne connais pas Asgard et Heimdall refusera de te laisser passer, il connaît ta valeur ! »

« Mon père ne peut pas être mit à l'écart ! Je le refuse ! Il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé et comment ça a failli se conclure !J'étouffe ici ! J'ai le droit à ma liberté ! »

« Je comprends, mais même si je te donnais un autre moyen de te rendre sur Midgard je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

« Donc je suis bien une prisonnière ici ! » S'exclama Eden furieusement tout en retenant le fait qu'il y aurait apparement des passages secrets.

« Je ... je suis désolée Eden mais c'est impossible » Termina Sif, le regard triste.

« Je vois » Claqua froidement Eden en partant.

« EDEN ! » S'écria Sif désemparée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Eden partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, elle avait une idée, elle se fichait que se soit dangereux, elle voulait rentrer chez elle ou au moins voir son père brièvement, elle blesserai surement Loki, mais elle avait besoin de voir son père, d'être en terrain connu et familier, mais pour ça elle devait préparer un plan, trouver un moment où Loki ne la surveillerait pas, un moment où elle serait seule.

-Quelques semaines plus tard-

Odin était dans la salle du trône, il regardait le ciel à travers la fenêtre, il réfléchissait. Ses deux fils devaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes et il se demandait comment cela allait se passer. En effet, depuis la guérison de la jeune protectrice ni Loki ni Thor ne lui avait adressé la parole, ni même à leur mère. Au début, Odin les avait trouvés immatures mais, en y repensant, ils étaient peut-être plus mature que ce qu'il pensait. En restant sur leurs positions, Thor et Loki avaient prouvés qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons, leurs résolutions étaient restées solides, pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Thor et Loki entrèrent, décidés à ne dire que le stricte minimum et à ne pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire :

« Père » Saluèrent-ils. sobrement

« Thor ... Loki, où en sont les frontières ? » Demanda Odin.

« Tout va bien' » Fit simplement Thor.

« N'aurais-je donc pas le droit à une phrase un peu plus longue ? »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire » Fit à son tour Loki.

« Vous en devenez ridicules ! » S'agaça Odin.

« Si vous nous avez fais venir pour espérer des excuses où une grande et passionnante discussion père, fils il vous faudra encore patienter, je crains que nous « attendons des explications et des excuses » comme vous nous avez si bien dit à notre retour de Jotunheim » Ajouta Thor.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arriver .... » Commenta Odin. 

« Pardon ? » Demanda Loki.

« Vous vous entendez bien, cela fait des semaines que vous n'avez pas détruis une pièce du palais où que toi, Loki, tu es essayé d'évincer ton frère »

« J'ai d'autres choses à penser » Expliqua froidement Loki, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune intention de s'en prendre à Thor dans un futur proche.

« Loki à fait amende honorable » Rappela Thor en protégeant son frère, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à leur père.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus que Loki arriverait à t'influencer » Fit Odin.

« Pardon ?! » S'exclama Loki, à deux doigts de s'énerver.

« Je ne disais pas cela dans le mauvais sens, bien au contraire » Rassurale père de toute chose.

« Loki, je crois que Lady Eden cherche un moyen de partir! » Murmura Fandral en débarquant dans la salle du trône.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandèrent es deux frères.

« la dernière fois qu'elle a été vu c'était dans la bibliothèque » Répondit l'asgardien.

Thor et Loki se regardèrent avant que Thor ne murmure :

« Va voir ce que tu peux faire, je vais m'occuper de vérifier des passages secrets ! »

Ils partirent en même temps juste après avoir remercié Fandral pour sa discrétion, Odin les appela mais ils s'en fichèrent, ils étaient trop inquiets. En chemin ils demandèrent aux gardes si ils avaient vus une jeune femme passer, on leur indiqua qu'elle avait aperçue en train de sortir du palais. Ils couraient du plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient, en arrivant dans les jardins royaux extérieurs ils furent stopper net, Eden était assise sous un arbre, un livre sur les genoux et elle semblait épuisée :

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Thor.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! » S'écria Loki à la limité de la colère.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » Fit Eden.

-Plus tôt-

Eden regarda une dernière fois son parchemin et se mit à méditer, elle sentit tout son corps vibrer, puis elle put observer son propre corps avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous elle. Elle était dans un appartement qu'elle connaissait par coeur, celui de James sont meilleur ami. Elle déambula dans l'appartement mais alors qu'elle aurait dut se faire mal en entrant en collision avec la table, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien, que son corps avait traversé la matière :

« C'est pas trop mal la projection astrale finalement ... »

« EDEN ! C'est toi ? Oh mon dieu tu m'as manqué !!! » S'écria James en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras mais sans succès « MAIS TU ES UN FANTOME ?! MON DIEU TU ES MORTE ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Steve en arrivant.

« Steve ? » S'étonna Eden « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Il m'aide à faire des recherches pour te ramener grâce aux données du SHIELD fournies par ton père » Expliqua James.

« Ah et ça avance ? »

« D'abord tu t'expliques ! » Exigea James tandis que Steve lâchait un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai fais une projection astrale, c'est galère d'ailleurs et ça me prend toute mon énergie, je ne suis pas assez puissante et entrainée pour apparaître de façon solide »

« Tout se passe bien ? » Demanda Steve.

« Pas vraiment »

« Explique ! » Fit James.

Et Eden leur raconta tout, qu'elle avait failli mourir, qu'elle se rapprochait de Loki, qu'elle était comme prisonnière, qu'elle avait besoin de partir qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et que Odin n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir.

« Comment peut-on aider ? » Demanda Steve après avoir prévenu Phil de la présence de sa fille.

« Vous devez m'aider à sortir de là-bas ou au moins à trouver un moyen pour que nous puissions communiquer »

« On veut bien, mais comment ? On ne peut rien faire depuis ici » Rappela Steve.

« Loki ne me dira jamais où sont les passages secrets, j'ai besoin que vous cherchiez dans les légendes, il doit bien exister des points de jonction dans l'univers qui permettent d'aller de monde en monde, où je ne sais pas après tout quelqu'un en a bien trouvé un ou alors on pourrait installer le téléphone dans mon manoir ou un truc du genre»

« à quoi est-ce que tu penses exactement ? » Demanda James.

« Je pense qu'un asgardien vit actuellement sur Terre » Expliqua Eden en redevenant totalement sérieuse.

« Donc si on le retrouve et qu'il nous dit comment il est arrivé ici on peut te ramener » Résuma Steve bien décidé à ramener Eden auprès de lui.

« Tu as des indices ? » Demanda James en prenant des notes.

« Pas beaucoup, je sais juste que certains asgardiens ont changés de monde après une guerre, pas beaucoup mais certains sont tout de même partis, je peux essayer de chercher des registres »

« Tu as une période ? »

Eden lui résuma le peu qu'elle avait put trouver au cours des derniers jours, ce qui ne représentait pas grand chose :

« Je vais devoir y aller, je suis épuisée et je crois que je vais bientôt être surprise par quelqu'un »

« Eden ! » S'écria Phil en débarquant dans l'appartement avec Zoey.

« Papa ! » S'écria Eden alors qu'elle commençait à devenir floue.

« Comment vas-tu ? je t'aime ! » S'écria Phil.

« Tu me manque ! » S'écrièrent James et Zoey.

« Fait attention à toi ! » Lui fit promettre Steve.

« Je vous aimes » Fit finalement Eden avant de disparaitre.

Lorsqu'elle reprit possession de son corps, elle se sentait nauséeuse et elle était prise de vertige, elle s'allongea et lorsqu'elle se senti mieux elle se rassit, elle prit le livre qu'elle avait choisit au hasard et fit comme si elle était juste venue ici pour lire quand Thor et Loki arrivèrent.

-Actuellement-

« Ne nous fais plus de peurs pareils ! » Fit Thor avec un regard de reproche.

« Promis, je préviendrai Fandral ou Sif la prochaine fois que je veux prendre l'air » Mentit froidement Eden tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de Loki la dévisager.

Thor s'en alla et Loki tendit la main à Eden qui la saisit, il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle se fondit en lui. Sans un mot il l'a lâcha et accrocha son bras au sien.. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence avant d'atteindre un bosquet, l'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Les fleurs et les arbres invitaient au calme et au repos :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » Demanda Loki, le regard blessé.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Que tu cherchais un moyen de rentrer chez toi »

« Loki ... »

« Je sais reconnaitre un menteur quand j'en vois un ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé mon aide plutôt que de te lancer dans des sorts hasardeux ? »

« Comment ... »

« La magie laisse une trace » Coupa Loki.

« Parce que tu m'aurais dit non ! » Répondit Eden sous le ton de l'évidence, ne cherchant plus à nier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

« Si je n'avais, ne serait-ce qu'aborder le sujet tu m'aurais attaché à une chaise puis enfermé dans une pièce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours où jusqu'à ce que l'envie me passe »

« Maintenant que tu en parles ... »

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Eden en observant le regard de Loki changer.

« Toi attachée, c'est une assez bonne idée » Fit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

« Même pas en rêve ! » Menaça Eden « En plus, change d'état d'esprit, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose »

« Je t'écoute mais la discussion à intérêt à être intéressante »

« Non tu ne m'écoutes pas tu es encore en train de te faire des films »

« Excuse-moi de préférer t'imaginer nue plutôt que de devoir t'aider à quelque chose d'ennuyant »

« Ah parce que m'aider à ne tuer personne par accident c'est ennuyant ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est mes pouvoirs, depuis quelques jours ils ont décidés de .... redevenir incontrôlables, ce matin j'ai presque mit le feu à la salle de balle si Hoggun n'était pas intervenu ! Hier j'ai failli détruire la bibliothèque de là où je vis et j'ai failli rester coincée dans un cauchemar »

« Comment ça coincée ? » S'inquiéta Loki.

« Je me suis imaginée sur Terre, devant le Capitol aux Etats-Unis et je ne pouvais plus bouger, les gens me voyaient, me parlaient, le SHIELD a même eu le temps de débarquer sur place mais avant que mon père ne sorte de la voiture, car je suis certaine de l'avoir vue, puis j'ai réussie à disparaitre »

« Projection astrale « Murmura Loki.

« Tu peux répéter un peu plus fort ? »

« Projection astrale » Répéta Loki « Voilà ce que tu as fait et c'est impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune base en magie ... »

« Tu vas m'aider ? » Demanda Eden, cachant le fait qu'elle connaissait la projection astrale puisqu'elle venait juste d'en refaire l'expérience.

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda à son tour Loki, un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Loki la regarda intensément avant de la tirer à nouveau vers lui et de l'embrasser. Le baiser les transporta tous les deux, au début calme et doux le baiser devint rapidement sauvage et passionnée. Quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, légèrement. Loki chercha on ne sait quoi dans les yeux d'Eden, et lorsqu'il trouva sa réponse, il l'embrassa à nouveau, un brasero s'était allumé et était désormais difficile à éteindre.

Eden sentait que sa magie qu'elle peinait à garder sous contrôle était de nouveau calme,. De son côté, Loki voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Plus de baisers, plus de contact, plus d'elle, plus de temps. Eden se recula et reprit son souffle :

« On devrait rentrer » Fit-elle après plusieurs heures quand le soleil commença à se coucher.

Si tu veux » Répondit simplement Loki, gardant ses pensées pour lui et ses désirs sous contrôle.

Le retour fut tout aussi silencieux, leurs mains se frôlaient, leur provoquant des frissons. Loki raccompagna Eden jusqu'à son lieu de vie, arrivés devant la porte ils se fixèrent, puis d'un mouvement commun ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les sensations augmentèrent et tout devint incontrôlable.

Le lendemain matin, Eden se réveilla en sentant les raillons du soleil sur son visage, elle se sentait en sécurité et totalement à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue et qu'un bras était posé sur ventre, l'enserrant près du corps d'une autre personne, cette même personne avait la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était Loki. Elle ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle se mit à réfléchir, ses pensées tourbillonnant, elle voulait rentrer chez elle plus que tout, mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait bien ici dans de rares moments, par exemple lorsqu'elle passait une soirée avec Thor, qu'elle avait de longues discussions avec Sif, qu'elle passait ses journées à lire aux côtés de Loki :

« Tu penses beaucoup trop fort » Fit Loki, faisant sursauter Eden « Je te pensais détendue » Se moqua-t-il.

« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur » Commenta-t-elle.

« Comment ne pas l'être ? Je ne sais pas où tu as appris ce mouvement avec tes hanches mais c'était très agréable »

« Loki ! »

« Et ce moment ... »

« Loki ! »

Le dieu rigola de la gêne éprouvée par la jeune femme, comment pouvait-elle l'être après leurs activités plus qu'honteuses d'hier soir.

« j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais je pense que tu vas plus que mal réagir » Fit Eden.

« Je vois, donc je suppose que l'idée de profité d'un matin agréable sans gros lourdeau blond juste à côté et en étant juste en tête à tête n'est pas envisageable ? Après tout, c'est vrai que j'ai tellement l'occasion de passer une nuit aussi mémorable avec une personne qui l'est tout autant » Fit sarcastiquement Loki.

Eden soupira, se releva légèrement en se couvrant à l'aide du drap pour prendre sa robe de chambre, une étoffe de couleur bleu azur filé d'or et serti de turquoises. Elle s'installa ensuite contre la tête de lit. Les murs de la chambre étaient en pierres mais où l'on ne voyait pas les interstices, comme si tout avait été construit d'un bloc. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de carreaux, comme si ils s'agissaient d'arches avec une rambarde, des rideaux étaient accrochés à chaque fenêtres, il y avait de nombreuses plantes, la chambre ressemblait à une terrasse qui avait été réaménagée en chambre, la vue était imprenable, un panorama magnifique était offert montrant l'océan.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi »

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça exactement ? » Demanda Loki en tentant de garder son calme.

« Que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Alors c'était pour ça ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Notre nuit ensemble ? Un moyen de me faire avaler la pilule ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était même pas prévu ! Je pensais simplement que tu méritais que je sois honnête avec toi »

« Quelques petits détails, comment comptes-tu partir ? Après tout Odin a fait ... oh non ! Même pas en rêve ! C'est trop dangereux ! » S'écria Loki.

« Je croyais que tu aimais le danger ? »

« Ecoute-moi bien car je ne le dirais qu'une fois, n'en fais pas une habitude » Prévint Loki « Je ne m'attache quasiment jamais, je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines puisqu'après tout je m'en fiche. J'étais prêt à tout pour me sortir de l'ombre de Thor, j'étais prêt à détruire un monde pour ça mais une personne est arrivée, a argumenté contre moi, m'a montré que je n'agissais pas comme il fallait. Cette personne m'a pour une fois obligé à me remettre en question malgré moi. Cette même personne me rend complètement dingue, elle me tape sur les nerfs, m'oblige a faire des choses incroyables que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je développe ces ... sentiments qui m'énervent puisqu'ils me font devenir surproducteur et me rend totalement stupide, je ne suis plus moi. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, et pour une fois j'ai quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi et pas à mon frère, qui ne voit moi et que moi et crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne te laisserai pas partir et que je ferai tout pour te protéger même si cela veut dire que tu puisses me haïr parce qu'après tout je ne serai jamais un héros en armure où un homme bien »

Eden le regarda bouche-bé, qui aurait cru que Loki puisse être un grand sentimental ? Après son côté possessif commençait à l'agacer :

« Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire »

« Quoi ? Mes talents d'orateur te laissent sans voix ? »

« La ferme espèce d'abruti » Grommela Eden.

« Donc j'ai raison » Se moqua Loki avant de redevenir sérieux « Je comprends, enfin je pense, que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi est ... typiquement humain mais je peux comprendre l'envie. Cependant, essaie de voir les choses sous cet angle, ne crois-tu pas qu'avec tes pouvoirs qui ne décident que par eux-mêmes se soit sage de rentrer chez toi et de mettre ton père en danger ? »

« Très bien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que je reste prisonnière ici et à avoir constamment peurs de blesser quelqu'un ou d'attendre qu'un monstre vienne me tuer ? »

« J'ai mieux »

« Je t'écoute » Soupira Eden.

« Je te propose de ne pas mourir »

« J'aime bien le principe »

« Laisse-moi terminer »

« Oui mon seigneur »

« Hum j'aime beaucoup ... Bon avant de me laisser distraire à nouveau, je te propose de rester ici le temps que tu apprennes à stabiliser tes pouvoirs une bonne fois pour toute et que tu reçoives enfin une éducation de combat asgardien »

« Le grand méchant Loki va jouer les professeurs »

« Oh que oui, il va nous falloir beaucoup, beaucoup d'entrainements, de toutes sortes » Fit Loki avec un sourie en coin avant d'allonger Eden et de se mettre au dessus d'elle, lui défaisant sa robe de chambre, le regard affamé.

« Combien d'heures d'entrainement exactement professeur ? » Demanda Eden, la même lueur dans les yeux.

 

-A l'autre bout de la galaxie, plusieurs mois plus tard -

 

« J'exige de parler à Thanos » S'écria Theodus en personne.

« Il n'a rien a vous dire » Fit le Chitauri.

« Je veux cette protectrice ! Est-ce que votre armée combattra ? »

« Oui, mais ne nous sous-estimez pas et veillez à ne pas oublier votre part du marché ! »

« Je vous offrirai cette planète en échange de la guérisseuse, je vais l'attirer sur sa terre bien aimée, la forcerait à se rendre en mettant son monde à genoux »

Le chitauri s'éloigna :

« Nous sommes prêts » Lui fit-il.

Theodus partit, une fois sa destination atteinte, il parti dans ses cachots et s'arrêta devant l'une des cellules. Un homme était attaché, jambes et bras liés, le coup enserré, empêchant tout mouvement :

« Que veux-tu ? » Grogna-t-il.

« T'offrir la vengeance que tu cherches tant. Tous ceux que tu hais sont réunis, les midgariens, les deux frères asgardiens et une chance de rentrer dans la légende »

« Ne me dit pas que tu vas me laisser sortir sans rien attendre en retour ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard tueur.

« Je veux deux choses en échange, la protectrice et la pierre d'infinité que ces midgariens semblent avoir retrouvé »

« Je ferais couler le sang » Fit le prisonnier avec un air ravi.

« Tu auras une armée pour t'aider » 

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? »

 

-Theodus-

 

« Maitre, je pense que nous ne devrions pas faire confiance à Theodus »

« Il essaiera de nous doubler je le sais, laissons faire le travaille et récupérons ce qui nous est dû »

« La pierre ? »

« Et la protectrice »

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? »

« Tu verras »

 

-Midgard-

 

« J'aimerais savoir qui est cet homme et ce qu'il nous veut ! » Exigea Fury.

« Nous avons envoyés nos meilleurs hommes sur place » Fit Coulson.

« Votre opinion ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ... » Commença Fury en regardant les moniteurs, Coulson étant tout aussi bouche bé que lui devant la scène.

Des caméras filmaient le lieu où un homme était arrivé et qui avait tué prêt de 150 ans personnes en moins de deux heures, Captain America était sur place. Cependant, une lumière aveuglante apparue, laissant trois personnes apparaître, Loki, Thor et une jeune femme.

La jeune femme était blond, comme de l'or liquide, ses yeux était d'un turquoise métallique avec des reflets turquoise. Elle portait une robe rouge noire et or, rappelant chacune des armures de Loki et Thor. Elle portait une manchette en or, des tatouages étaient visibles sur chacune de ses épaules, ainsi que sur tout son dos, traçant des symboles de couleurs or, argent et cuivre. Elle semblait puissante, plus puissante que ce qu'elle était. 

Son regard était aussi envoutant que sérieux, elle se tourna vers Steve, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres :

Son regard était aussi envoutant que sérieux, elle se tourna vers Steve, un sourire narquois au bout des lèvres :

« Je t'ai manquée ? »

 

-L'héliporteur-

 

« Coulson, est-ce que ce ne serait pas l'agent Cole ? » Demanda Fury en regardant la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fais à ma fille ?! »

« Monsieur, l'agent Barton a retiré son traceur, nous n'avons plus aucune information » Informa Maria Hill en arrivant.

« Faites les revenir, Coulson, aller me chercher Stark »

« Bien monsieur, je fais au plus vite »

« Au passage, demander à Romanoff nous ramener le Docteur Banner nous allons avoir besoin de ses connaissances pour retrouver le Tesseract »


End file.
